Tales of Symphonia: Rise of the Vangaurd
by Cuppajoe93
Summary: Emil has returned after sealing the Ginnungagap but there's no time to celebrate. Someone is trying to revive the Vangaurd and open the Ginnungagap. Can Emil and his friends save the world again? And who is threatening the world?
1. It really is you

_Tales Of Symphonia does not belong to me. I am just a fan of the game and decided to write a story based on what happens after the good ending of Tales Of Symphonia 2. This is my first story sorry if I mess up on anything. Well here is chapter 1. I hope you like it. _

**

* * *

**

Tales Of Symphonia: Rise Of The Vangaurd

**Chapter 1: It really is you.**

(Even though it is a beautiful bright sunny day I can't help but feel depressed. Emil sealed himself away in the Ginnungagap in Ratatosk's place a week ago and I won't ever get to see him again. I understand he is saving the world by doing this because the Ginnungagap is the doorway to the demonic realm and without Ratatosk there to guard it the demons would take over our world. Thank you Emil for saving everyone. But couldn't there be a way you could still be here…with me.)

Marta thought to herself as she stared out to the endless waters that stretched all the way to the horizon. She was in Palmacosta which was her hometown.

"Emil I hope your watching, I'm going to convince the Tetheallans to accept the people of Sylverant without resorting to any of Daddy's harsh methods. I will bring peace to the world that you are guarding for us. I think that would also be fitting in helping to pay for my crimes. It's the least I can do."

After saying that Marta heard footsteps heading towards her. She ignored it assuming someone is just walking by. The footsteps stopped. Marta noticed the thudding of shoes stopped so she turned to see who it was that created the steady beat that ended near her. Marta's eyes widened she couldn't believe what she saw.

(It can't be. I must be dreaming.)

Marta was speechless. She couldn't believe her eyes.

(I must be seeing things.)

Emil was standing right there in front of her. Emil smiled and scratched the back of his head. When he was done they stood there for what felt like hours or maybe even days. When Marta couldn't take it anymore she broke the silence.

"It can't be."

Her eyes were filled with tears as she ran over to the young man who she called her knight, her prince, her perfect partner.

"Emil!"

Marta jumped into Emil's arms and wrapped her arms gently around his neck while his arms timidly reached there way around her slender waist. Marta noticed Emil wasn't embracing her and she noticed where his arms were. She giggled and held each of his hands with her own.

"Its okay Emil you can hold me."

She guided Emil's hands around her waist and she rested her head on his lean chest. Emil started to blush as he held her in a loving embrace.

"Marta."

They held each other for a couple of minutes in silence until Marta broke that silence.

"Oh Emil I'm so glad your back. I…I don't know what I…I would do if…"

Marta did her best to not cry and to hold back tears but it was all in vain. Emil was worried when he saw the tears making there way through Marta's blue eyes. While wiping the tears away from her face he tried to comfort her.

"Marta please don't cry. I'm here now Marta please stop crying."

Marta was crying with tears of joy. The one she loved, the one who sealed himself away to save everyone else, the one she would never see again was standing right before her holding her in a loving embrace.

"Emil it is you. It really is you."

* * *

Well that was chapter 1. Review and tell me if it was good or bad. You can also review to ask questions or whatever. I will try to have chapter 2 on tomorrow.


	2. Always there for you

_Tales of Symphonia does not belong to me it belongs to the video game company that made it. Even though I didnt get any reviews I am still going to continue writing. I cant expect to get a lot of reviews the first day my story is out. Here is Chapter 2 _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Always there for you

Marta and Emil were holding each other in a passionate embrace, Green eyes meeting blue. Marta's tears were gone but left tear streaks on her face. Emil's face still showed a slight redness to it from holding Marta around her waist. Marta smiled and closed her eyes repeating what she had just said.

"It really is you."

Emil smiled and whispered to her.

"Marta I couldn't just leave you like that. I love you Marta."

Marta opened her blue eyes and looked back up into Emil's green eyes. Marta's face turned a slight crimson as she got on her toes and pressed her lips against his. Marta leaned on Emil's lean figure for support. Her eyes were closed, heart was pacing, and her thoughts were spinning just like Emil at the moment. When they pulled away for air Emil was lost for words he didn't know what to say. Marta looked away, blushing, surprised that she kissed him.

"I love you too Emil."

The two stood there holding each other for a couple of minutes enjoying the moment as though it was the last time they would see each other. Marta looked at Emil with a confused look on her face and asked,

"Emil how did you get back?"

Emil had not realized Marta asked him a question and Marta could tell.

"Emil!"

She said his name loudly in an annoyed voice and Emil heard her this time.

"Y…Yeah Marta did you say something?"

"You were ignoring me? You jerk."

Emil was shocked that she called him that.

"No Marta I didn't…I… I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

Emil looked away and Marta giggled a little before walking into his view.

"It's okay Emil I understand. You must have a lot on your mind right now."

Emil saw that Marta was smiling and he returned the smile.

"Marta what were you asking me before?"

"I was asking how you got back."

"Well you see Ratatosk Is living off of Ricter's mana by turning into his core state temporarily and attaching himself on Ricter's forehead. Since Ricter has the sacred stone his mana is enough to seal the door with the help of the centurions."

"So you are Emil and only Emil…right?"

Emil nodded and in a way Marta was happy but also sad that Ratatosk was gone.

(He always fought for me…but…its Emil who I love but he was also Emil and now they're two different people. I always stood up for him and I didn't mind when he appeared, the only time I didn't like him was when he was being a jerk and an insensitive creep. That was when we were in the temple of lightning.)

Emil could tell Marta had mixed feelings about Ratatosk being gone.

"Marta it's okay. Ratatosk is still alive it's just know I am only Emil and I won't go into Ratatosk mode anymore."

Marta hugged Emil tighter and said

"Oh Emil I'm so glad your back…but…"

Marta paused and looked away not finishing her sentence.

"But what Marta?"

Marta didn't answer until a few seconds had past.

"I'm going to Meltokio's prison after I stop the rest of the Vangaurd from revolting around the world."

Emil was confused by what Marta said.

"Why would you go to jail? You were against your father and the Vangaurd."

"But they aren't going to believe me. And besides I was the reason why the Vangaurd attacked most of the towns."

"Marta it isn't your fault. And don't worry because Lloyd, Colette, Zelos, Sheena, Regal, Raine, Genis, Presea, and I will tell everyone you are innocent. Even your father can tell them you were against him and the Vangaurd."

Marta gave Emil a warm smile and hugged him.

"You will? Thanks Emil I can always count on you."

Emil whispered into Marta's ear.

"Marta I will always be there for you I promise."

* * *

_That ends chapter 2. Review to let me know someone is reading this. I will try to put up the next chapter tomorrow._


	3. New roommate

_Hi sorry everyone my story was deleted accidentally I won't get into details but i found out how to put it back on and now here is chapter 3. Also Tales of Symphonia and it's characters does not belong to me. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: New roommate **

Marta felt giddy inside when Emil had said he promised to always be there when she needed him. She hugged him and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating at it's steady pace. Emil was looking off to the side lost in his thoughts and Marta could tell something was troubling him.

"Emil is everything alright?"

"Hmm, oh, yeah everything is fine."

"You have been thinking a lot recently. Are you sure you're okay?"

Emil nodded and he had realized Marta looked tired.

"Marta have you been getting enough sleep?"

"To be honest I haven't been able to sleep very well at night. I try to but I keep thinking of you and how I wish you were there next to me. Every night I told myself you would show up the next day and here you are. You came back."

"Marta if you're tired you should go to bed and get rest."

"But you just got here I want to spend the day with you."

"I wasn't able to get enough sleep for the past week so I'm also tired. We can both go to bed early."

Marta's face started to fade to a slight pink and she looked away and whispered.

"Okay."

Marta and Emil walked to her house and when they got there it was empty. Marta sighed and said

"I'm still not used to Daddy not being home."

Emil could hear the sadness in her voice and he decided to comfort her.

"Marta everything will be okay. We can tell them he was being controlled by Solum and they will shorten his stay there."

"You think so?"

Emil nodded and he gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist. Marta was getting used to the giddy feeling she was getting when Emil was with her. After a couple of minutes of standing there holding each other Marta yawned and she started to walk to her bedroom. Emil followed but when Marta went in the room she started to close the door before Emil could go in.

"Emil wait out here I'm going to get changed."

Emil's face turned a bright red and he stuttered

"Oh uh…okay...sorry."

Marta giggled then closed the door and Emil walked to the other room and sat on the couch.

(Was it the right thing to do by lying to her about me being tired? I shouldn't of but she wouldn't go to sleep unless I would and she was tired. It's the least I can do for her just let her rest and then spend as much time with her tomorrow. It's not that I don't want to spend time with her. I do want to. It's just well…)

Emil was interrupted from his thoughts by Marta when she came in the room and hugged him. She smiled and Emil blushed. He wasn't sure if it was her smile that made him blush or her white night gown which reached to just above her knees. Marta saw Emil blush and she asked him

"Do you like my night gown Emil?"

Emil was stuttering and Marta took that as a yes.

"Emil do you have something to change into?"

"Um…well…not…not exactly."

Marta hugged him and said

"That's okay you're a man you can sleep in your boxers."

Marta started to giggle and Emil's face was the most red it had ever been.

"Um maybe before I go to bed I can buy some clothes to sleep in."

Marta giggled and said.

"You know Emil you don't have to…but if you're that uncomfortable about it I'll wait for you to come back. But hurry up."

When Emil left he was thinking about what had happened.

(Wow Marta was beautiful. Why couldn't I be more of a man and not be so scared all the time. I felt really uneasy around her back there. I'm not scared of her it's just I feel uncomfortable with sleeping the way Marta had suggested. But she was wearing a night gown and she didn't mind.)

Emil started blushing

(She was beautiful. Does she want me to sleep the way she said to because she thinks I'm attractive? I doubt that's the reason.)

Emil entered the store and went to where the clothes were.

(I'm going to try to sleep the way she suggested. If I'm too uncomfortable about it I will just wear these pajamas.)

Emil bought enough clothes to wear during the week and he bought a couple of clothes to sleep in. As he walked back to Marta's house he still had a lot on his mind.

(I wonder how all the others are doing. Maybe I should go see Aunt Flora and Uncle Alba with Marta sometime this week. Yeah I think I will do that. We could also see Lloyd and the others too.)

Emil reached the house and used the keys Marta gave him to open the door. When he entered the house he saw Marta sitting on the couch and when she looked towards the door and saw him she got up and walked over to him.

"That looks a lot more than just clothes to sleep in."

"Well I needed some clothes for the week."

Marta yawned and started to walk to her bedroom. Emil just stood in the living room and was thinking to himself.

(Would Aunt Flora and Uncle Alba want me back home?)

Marta walked back in the room and noticed Emil had something on his mind.

"Emil…Emil is everything alright?"

"Hmm…oh uh…yeah. Sorry about that."

Marta was worried about Emil because of the way he has been acting.

(He keeps spacing out. Maybe he should see a doctor. Maybe since he used to be a summon spirit and now he is a human he must not be used to being human yet.)

"Emil are you sick? Do you have a fever?"

"No I'm fine Marta really I am. I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

Marta was relived to hear he was not ill.

"Do you want to talk about it Emil? I'm here and I will listen to you if you want to talk."

"Thanks Marta but you should get rest. You look really tired."

"Well…okay but tomorrow if you want to you can talk to me about whatever you want. Now let's go to bed."

Marta walked into the bedroom and Emil followed. Emil was blushing and Marta saw the redness on his face.

"You know you look really cute when you blush Emil."

Emil looked away blushing even more and Marta started to giggle. Marta got in bed and Emil started to get his clothes to sleep in.

"I'm going to go in the other room to change."

Before Emil left the room Marta started to say something.

"I will turn away so you don't have to walk to the other room."

Emil started to blush and decided to stay in the room.

"Emil why are you so embarrassed if I see you without your shirt or pants on. I wont see everything."

"Ma…Marta why do you want to…well see…"

Emil stopped talking embarrassed about the situation.

"It's just, don't most guys sleep like that?"

Marta turned around and saw Emil who had no shirt on. Marta started to blush a little seeing Emil's bare chest.

"Emil you're really attractive."

Emil blushed and he looked away.

"I thought you said you wouldn't look."

(At least it's just my shirt I didn't put on yet. This isn't the first time she saw me without a shirt. The day we went to the hot springs she put up a sign saying it was being cleaned after I went in so all the other guys didn't go in besides me. Then she went in so it was just us two. All the others thought it was me that put up the sign but it really wasn't me. Marta said I'm attractive. Does she really mean that?)

Before Emil put on his shirt Marta decided to ask him.

"Emil could you sleep without your shirt."

Marta's face was heating up and she knew she was blushing.

"You want me to sleep like this?"

Marta nodded and Emil started to disagree but seeing how Marta had wanted him to, he gave in and just got in bed next to her. Marta moved closer to Emil and rested her head on his chest and whispered.

"Emil you're so warm."

Emil blushed and couldn't think of anything to say besides stuttering.

"G…Goodnight Marta."

"Goodnight…prince of my dreams."

After that the two fell into perpetual bliss for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Well that was chapter 3 it was a long chapter. The story does not only have romance in it. It also will soon have action and adventure. Again sorry for anyone who was reading this before the story was deleated but it is back on and I won't let it get deleated again. _


	4. Prisoner for the day

_Thanks **greatherorosalyn** for the review and compliment. I'm glad that you think I did a good job portraying the characters and I will try to continue the good work. _

_I do not own Tales of Symphonia or the characters. Here is chapter 4 I hope everyone likes it._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Prisoner for the day**

It was the next morning and Emil woke up first. He started to get up but stopped as soon as he realized Marta was resting her head on his chest. Emil tried to move without waking her up but couldn't. Since he failed to squirm free he tried to gently move her off of him so instead of resting her head on him she could rest her head on the pillow. When Emil succeeded in moving Marta without waking her he got out of bed and stretched. When he was done stretching he looked at the sleeping beauty he slept next to last night.

(She was really tired. She might be asleep for about another hour maybe.)

Emil gathered some clothes and went to take a shower. When Emil was done he decided to make breakfast for Marta and himself.

(I guess I should make rice balls for breakfast. It was the first dish I learned how to make so I know I can't go wrong with making them.)

Emil walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. When Emil was almost done with the food Marta started to wake up and she could smell the aroma of the dish. She yawned and stretched while trying to stay awake and resist the urge to just go back into bed. When she was fully awake she left the room and went into the kitchen. She saw Emil making breakfast but he had his back turned to her. Marta walked up behind him and gently wrapped her arms around him while saying very cheerfully.

"Good morning Emil."

Emil was startled and he ended up dropping one of the bundles of rice onto the floor.

"Oh Ma…Marta I thought you were still asleep."

Emil turned to see Marta and she started to tease him.

"Aww don't I get a good morning?"

Emil could feel his face getting warmer so he looked away and said.

"Oh uh good morning Marta."

Marta started to giggle and asked.

"So what's for breakfast Master Chef?"

"Um I made rice balls. Here they're ready."

Emil held out a plate with a few rice balls on it but the bundles of rice were in the shapes of hearts, flowers, and doves. Marta picked up one in the shape of a flower and she was amazed by Emil's artistic abilities.

"Wow Emil they look too good to eat. This flower is just like the flowers I have in my hair."

Marta took a small bite and slowly chewed. Her eyes were closed and she was savoring the delicious food Emil had presented to her. Emil scratched the back of his head and asked timidly.

"Do you…um…do you like it?"

Marta finished what she was chewing and blankly replied.

"No."

Emil looked disheartened and looked away.

"Oh…sorry. I didn't…"

Marta interrupted him and cheerfully stated.

"I love it!"

Emil was dumbfounded and caught off guard by Marta's statement.

"Wh...what? You loved it?"

Marta nodded and Emil was delighted to hear the results of his cooking.

"Thanks Marta. But why did you say no before? I thought that you really didn't like it."

Marta gave Emil a heartfelt smile and giggled a little.

"Oh Emil, I was just teasing you. I love your cooking. It's the second thing I love the most."

Emil lowered his head and whispered.

"Second?"

Marta heard him and smiled warmly at Emil.

"Of coarse it's second..."

Marta paused to wait and see if Emil was paying attention. When he looked up to see her she wrapped both her arms around his right one and rested her head on his shoulder. Then she continued what she was saying.

"Because I love YOU the most Emil."

Emil's face was turning beat red which Marta thought was adorable.

"I love you too Marta"

Emil said it timidly and Marta decided to tease him just one more time.

"Can't you say it a little more enthusiastically?"

Emil started to stutter and he looked away.

"Sorry."

Marta giggled and started to convince him there was nothing to apologize for.

"Emil I was just teasing you please don't take it seriously. I think it's cute that you're a little shy and timid."

Emil's face was shading to a deeper red than before.

"You really think that Marta?"

Marta nodded.

"Yeah and I also think it's really amazing how you design the food you make."

"Thanks Marta you and Tenebrae always liked the way I designed the meals."

Marta looked a little upset after Emil said that. Emil had detected Marta's different mood and tried to cheer her up.

"Marta are you okay?"

"Hmm…yeah. I just miss Tenebrae."

"Yeah I miss him too."

They both sighed and tried their best to move on.

"Marta I have been thinking and…well…"

"Yeah Emil?"

"I thought that maybe you and I should..."

Emil stopped and started to think over what he was about to say. Marta was excited to hear what Emil had to say.

(*gasp* Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Is Emil going to ask me to do THAT with him tonight?!)

Marta was over excited, her heart was racing and her face was shading to a slight scarlet, and she couldn't wait for Emil to ask his question. When Emil was done thinking about it he asked Marta.

"Well I thought we should go to Iselia and see Lloyd and the others. Would you like to?"

Marta could of kicked herself when she heard Emil. All her excitement and hope disappeared when Emil finished his sentence.

(Emil! You don't get a girl falsely excited like that. *Sigh* I know you didn't mean to but still, what if I toyed with your emotions how would you feel?)

"Marta would you like to go?"

Emil's voice knocked Marta back to her senses.

Marta thought about it and agreed.

"Yeah. But let's do that tomorrow."

Emil was confused.

(It's still morning. So why doesn't Marta want to go today?)

"Marta I don't mind waiting but…why do you want to wait until tomorrow?"

Marta smiled and hugged him affectionately.

"Because I want you all to myself today."

Emil started to blush and Marta's face was still slightly scarlet. Emil smiled and whispered to Marta

"So…does that mean I'm your prisoner?"

Marta had that giddy feeling again and she remembered the day Emil had said that.

_Flash back _

_The two were traveling with Zelos in the cape fortress and there were a lot of battles only Zelos didn't let Emil do any fighting because he thought Emil would just slow the team down. After twenty battles Emil started muttering to himself _

_"Does this world really need me? That's twenty battles they've fought without me. Maybe I just don't have a place here." _

_Marta had noticed Emil was feeling dejected so she tried to cheer him up. _

_"What's with all the muttering? There's no one more important to me than you." _

_"But not when it comes to fighting." _

_"I don't know what I'd do if someone else saw you fighting and fell in love with you. I'm going to keep you safely tucked away and out of sight until our wedding day." _

_"Does that mean I'm your prisoner?" _

_End of flashback _

Marta looked at Emil, blue eyes meeting green eyes, and she stood on her toes and gently placed her lips against his. When Marta pulled away and ended the gentle kiss she whispered to Emil.

"Yes. You are my prisoner for the day."

Emil was in shock, not only did Marta kiss him but she had told him he was her prisoner. Emil didn't know how to respond. He tried to think of something to say but he could hardly even think straight after the kiss. Marta, unlike Emil, could still think straight.

(Wow Emil is such a good kisser. I wish he would kiss more passionately though. He is still nervous about just kissing. That's so cute...but I don't get it. He was also nervous about me seeing him without a shirt yesterday. But before he sealed himself away about a week ago he wasn't nervous when...)

Emil had interrupted Marta's thoughts when he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"Marta what would you like to do for today?"

* * *

_That was chapter 4. Review and tell me if it was good or if it was bad. There is still a couple of chapters to go that focus mostly on romance between Marta and Emil but not the whole story. Soon there will be action and adventure. If anyone was wondering, the flashback in this chapter was based on one of the skits in the game. It was called prisoner. _


	5. On the way to Iselia

_Hello to all the people who are reading my story. I am sorry for the long delay but I have been busy with school and other things. At least I got it done before October ended. I will try my best to keep writing the story without a long delay but it is hard to do twenty different things all at once. _

_Tales of Symphonia does not belong to me. I hope you like this chapter and happy halloween. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: On the way to Iselia

Marta was waking from her deep slumber. As she stretched she recalled what happened the day before.

_Flashback_

Emil was holding Marta very delicately and he smiled and asked her.

"Marta what would you like to do for today?"

Marta looked up into Emil's charming green eyes and gently planted another kiss on his lips with her own. When she pulled away she had a smile on her face and said

"How about we go on a picnic."

Emil nodded agreeing with Marta's idea and started to get everything ready for the picnic. When Marta began to help Emil get things ready he offered to do it alone.

"Marta I can get everything ready. You should get ready to go."

Marta nodded and went to take a shower. When Marta was ready she entered the kitchen and saw Emil packing sandwiches in a basket.

"Emil where are we going to go for the picnic?"

Emil smiled and said

"If I tell you then I would ruin the surprise."

Marta gave Emil a warm hug and she said

"Aww can't you give me a hint?"

"Um well…"

While Emil stuttered and blushed Marta giggled and said

"Its okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I can wait."

_End of flashback_

(Emil and I spent the whole day together yesterday. And today we were going to leave palmacosta and go see all the others. I remember that they were going to meet up in Iselia about a week after Emil sealed himself away but Lloyd never said why. I told him I wasn't going to go because I was upset about what happened to Emil. They all should still be there but to be honest I would rather see daddy first before going to Iselia. But then we would have to go to Meltokio and all the others would be gone by the time we would get to Iselia. That wouldn't be fair to Emil he deserves to go see his friends.)

While Marta was deep in thought Emil walked in the room and was ready to go.

"Good morning Marta."

Marta snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to Emil

"Good morning Emil how did you sleep?"

"Um…I slept fine. How about you? Did you sleep well?"

"Next to you who wouldn't."

"Oh…uh…"

Emil scratched the back of his head sheepishly and blushed.

"Emil are we ready to go to Luin?"

"Well uh I am but you're still wearing your…uh…night…gown."

"Okay I'll get ready then we can go. Unless you want me to stay in my night gown."

"Uh I…I um…"

Emil's face was burning up and he couldn't help but stutter the words he said. As Marta gathered her clothes and left the room Emil had some things on his mind.

(Marta has been sleeping in for the last couple of days. She usually wakes up before me but recently she has been waking up late. I should ask her if something is wrong…I hope she is okay.)

When Marta was ready to leave for Iselia she remembered the only way they could get to the small town from Palmacosta within a day was either by boat or rheaird.

(We need to go by sea or air…just thinking about it makes me sick. And worst part of it all is we don't have a rheaird which means we have to take a boat ride which is longer.)

Emil saw Marta in her room packing her stuff for the small visit to Iselia.

"Um hi Marta. Are you almost ready to go?"

Marta smiled and replied happily

"Almost done…"

Marta's smile soon faded away when she continued to pack her stuff and Emil was feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry Marta I shouldn't be rushing you. Please don't be sad because of what I did."

Marta looked up at Emil and smiled again. She walked over to Emil and hugged him lovingly and whispered

"Oh Emil that's so sweet. You didn't do anything wrong but you apologized because you thought you did. You know, it takes a real man to apologize for what he did wrong."

Emil gingerly wrapped his arms around Marta and timidly replied

"I um well…so I didn't do anything wrong?"

"No of coarse not."

"That's good. I just…I don't want to see you sad Marta. If it wasn't me then why are you upset?"

Marta shook her head and said

"It's nothing."

"Marta are you sure?"

"Really I'm fine let's go see Lloyd and the others."

* * *

_That was chapter 5 I hope everyone liked it. If you have any questions or if I messed up on something then just send me a message or review and I will do all I can to fix whatever I messed up on or to answer your questions. Have a great Halloween and thanks for reading my story._


	6. Secrets and little white lies

_Hey everyone sorry for taking so long to right this chapter a lot of important things have been happening recently but I finished it. Tales of Symphonia does not belong to me. I hope you like this chapter here is chapter 6._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Secrets and little white lies

"…I think I'm going to be sick"

"I'm sorry Marta."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"It's just you get motion sickness and I…"

Marta put a finger on Emil's lips to stop him from finishing his sentence.

"Emil I chose to come with you, boat ride or not."

"But I…"

"Emil it's not your fault."

(He always feels so guilty even when it's not his fault.)

"Is there anything I can get you Marta?"

"Can you get me a glass of water please."

Emil left to get Marta a glass of water while Marta stayed, leaning on the ship's edge railing. Marta was getting sea sick and for the past couple of minutes since the ship left the dock Emil was comforting her. Emil returned to where Marta was and he noticed Marta's face was slightly paler than before.

"Here this will make you feel better…again I'm sorry."

Marta took a sip of her water and then hugged Emil.

"Emil there is no reason for you to apologize. Besides there's only about another minute before we get to Iselia then we can get off this stupid ship."

Emil nodded and gingerly wrapped his arms around Marta's slender waist and whispered

"I love you Marta."

Marta started to get that giddy feeling and her face started to get warm.

"I love you too Emil."

"Marta I noticed that you have been waking up late. Is everything alright?"

"Hm? Yeah everything is alright. I guess I have just been having trouble sleeping that's all."

Emil couldn't help but feel like there was more to the story but he put it aside. The ship reached Iselia and Emil was still feeling a little worried about Marta.

(If anything is wrong I'm sure Marta would let me know.)

"Finally, Emil let's go see the others."

Emil nodded and followed Marta to Lloyd's house. When they got there Lloyd was not home.

"Sorry Emil I guess we got here a little too late."

Emil saw a piece of paper on the front door.

"Marta look it's a note. Lloyd must have written it."

"What does it say?"

"It says…

_Hey Regal if you get this message than head over to Colette's house just remember not to tell her the secret. I told her that we were all going to celebrate for closing the door to the demonic realm she doesn't know the real reason why we are all gathering here so don't spoil the surprise. Don't worry the party won't start until you get there. See you there. _

...I wonder what the surprise is. Maybe it's Colette's birthday."

"Well let's go wish her a happy birthday then."

"You think Regal is there by now? He must have been late because he had to work."

"Well the only way we can find out is if we hurry to Colette's house."

"Right."

Both Emil and Marta left to go to Colette's house and meet up with their friends. While on the way the two were in the middle of a conversation.

"Emil everyone will be surprised to see you. In fact I think we will have to have a second celebration."

"I hope not. If it's Colette's birthday I don't want to take away her celebration just because I'm back from the Ginnungagap."

"Aww Emil that's very unselfish of you. You're so sweet."

"Huh…oh…I um well…thank you."

Emil started blushing and Marta gave him a kiss on the cheek and said

"Just remember to be sweet and unselfish for me too okay."

"Oh…of coarse I will Marta. Was I…uh…have I been selfish around you? If I was I'm sorry."

"No you were never selfish Emil. You're the most kindest person I have ever met."

"You really believe that Marta?"

"Of coarse I do silly why would I lie?"

As their conversation ended they reached Colette's house and saw everyone that they traveled with on their last journey. Lloyd was the first who saw the two walking towards the house. As the two walked over to the house which had balloons tied to the fence and mailbox Lloyd went to meet them half way.

"Hey you guys. Emil you made it back that's great. How did you come back?"

"Oh well you see…"

Emil explained how he got back to Lloyd.

"Wow. Oh yeah I almost forgot. You two came just in time. Regal just got here and the party was going to start…well after I ask the question."

After Lloyd ended his sentence nervously Emil was a little confused but Marta had an idea of what the party was really for. Marta was the first to speak after Lloyd was done.

"Oh Lloyd that is so sweet. Your going to propose to Colette aren't you?"

Lloyd's face was changing to a slight red and he nodded. Emil chose this opportunity to speak.

"Good for you Lloyd I'm sure she will say yes."

"I hope so. Because of our last journey there are still people who think I'm a heartless killer. If those people find out that The Chosen is married to someone like me then they would hate her. I don't want her to have to face that problem."

Marta wanted to cheer Lloyd up and boost his spirit so she replied enthusiastically.

"But you will be there for her wont you? As long as you love her and you two are together you can get through anything that gets in your way. If you really love her you should propose to her. And it's pretty obvious she loves you just as much as you love her. I think you two make a perfect match I just know it."

"Lloyd, Marta is right. Colette will say yes and you two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks you guys."

Emil was still wondering about some of the things on the note they found.

"Hey Lloyd, Colette still thinks that you guys are celebrating for closing the Ginnungagap right?"

"Yeah she doesn't know that…"

Marta immediately interrupted Lloyd and said very loudly.

"Hi Colette how are you."

Lloyd was scared to turn around. He wasn't sure if Marta was joking or telling the truth. And if she was telling the truth how much did Colette hear. Colette smiled and waved to Marta.

"Hello Marta everything is great how about you?"

"I'm fine. Colette did you hear? Emil is back."

"Emil you came back that's wonderful news. So that is what you three were talking about?"

Lloyd took this opportunity to make sure Colette didn't know the real reason why they were going to be celebrating.

"Uh yeah I was just telling them that you didn't know that Emil had returned and that we should let everyone know that he is back."

When he was done Emil and Marta both agreed and Colette believed them.

"Okay that's a great idea. But first I want to know how Emil got back."

Lloyd was relived that she didn't find out the truth because he wanted to wait until it was the right time to ask her.

"Ok well what happened is…ouch."

A little red ball hit Emil in the head. Emil picked it up and Genis came running to where Emil and the others were.

"I'm sorry sir the string snapped and the ball flew and…Emil! Hey Presea Raine come over here Emil is back!"

Genis ran to Presea and Raine to tell them that their friend was back from the Ginnungagap. Marta walked over to Emil smiling and said

"It looks like everyone missed you Emil."

Emil scratched the back of his head and replied

"Yeah but I wonder who missed me the most."

Marta giggled a little and said

"Isn't it obvious? It was me Emil…I missed you the most."

Marta closed her eyes and leaned her head on Emil's chest while holding him for support. She smiled and whispered to Emil

"I love you with all of my heart."

Emil smiled and was about to tell Marta the same thing but she stood on her toes and interrupted him by kissing him. Emil timidly returned the kiss and he was blushing. While Emil was kissing Marta his heart was ready to jump out of his chest and his thoughts were spinning. When they ended the kiss Emil regained his train of thought.

"Marta I…"

He stopped when he realized that everyone else was looking at the two.

(This is a little…um…embarrassing.)

Marta didn't seem to mind that the others were watching but Emil was feeling uneasy being in the situation he was in. Genis made Emil feel even more uneasy by singing

"Emil and Marta sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

Raine did not approve of her younger brother's actions so she hit him lightly in the head with a text book and told him to do his homework. Marta smiled and said cheerfully to Emil

"I hope Genis can read the future *giggle*."

Emil's face was bright red.

(What does she mean by that exactly? Does she really want what Genis said or is she joking around?)

Once everyone had their chance to say hello to Emil and Marta they all went back to what they were doing before the two got there. Zelos called Emil and Lloyd over to where he was while Sheena called Marta to where she was. When Emil and Lloyd got to Zelos he greeted the two only a way he could.

"Hiya Emil buddy boy and Lloyd bud what's up."

The two said hi and then all three were in a conversation.

"So Lloyd did you finally man up and ask her yet?"

"No. I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Ok. And what about you Emil?"

"Wh…what?"

"Come on, everyone saw you and Marta before."

"I…um…I."

"I prefer one like miss jubblies myself but if you two like ironing boards well that's your opinion."

Lloyd decided he would find Colette and he left while the other two stayed.

"So Emil how did you get back?"

"Oh well I…"

Emil started telling the story of how he got back but Zelos stopped listening about halfway when a woman walked by.

"Hey bud hold that thought. I'll be right back."

He started to run towards the woman who walked by.

"Hey beautiful wait up."

(*sigh* I guess Zelos didn't change over the past week while I was gone.)

Emil started walking to where Marta was and when he was almost there Marta whispered to Sheena

"Don't talk about this anymore he might hear us."

Sheena nodded and both girls said hi to Emil when he was close to them. Emil replied

"Hi Marta hi Sheena. Can I talk with you two?"

Marta looked at Sheena and she knew what Marta wanted her to say.

"Sorry Emil but this is girl talk."

Emil started to blush and he looked away and stuttered

"Oh…uh…I…I'm sorry for bothering you."

Marta felt a little bad because Emil was getting nervous and she felt like it was her fault so she hugged him in a loving embrace and said

"Don't worry Emil you didn't bother us. Right now I'm talking with Sheena about something but when I'm done I will spend time with you."

The redness in Emil's face did not go away but he smiled and left after saying bye. When Emil was gone Sheena looked at Marta and said

"You know you have to tell him."

"…Yeah…I know."

* * *

_*Gasp* there are so many things unanswered. _

_Will Lloyd be able to ask Colette the big question?_

_If he does will she say yes?_

_What is it that Marta is hiding from Emil?_

_What am I getting for christmas this year?_

_Find out by reading the next chapter when it comes out. Or maybe the chapter after that who knows. Thanks for reading and reviewing._


	7. The beginning of a new war

_Hey everyone. I was able to get this chapter on really quick thats an achievement for me. I think I forgot to mention I never played Tales of Symphonia part one before. Tales of Symphonia does not belong to me here is chapter 7._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: The beginning of a new war

Lloyd found Colette who was inside the house talking with her parents.

(She is busy…now isn't the best time to ask her. *sigh*)

Lloyd walked out and he saw Emil walking away from Sheena and Marta.

(Maybe I should ask Emil for help.)

Lloyd walked up to Emil and he noticed Emil was blushing.

"Hey Emil."

"Oh hi Lloyd."

"Emil I…I don't know if I can ask her."

"Why not?"

"I…I don't know. At first I was ready to and I told everyone to come over. I also knew that it was what I wanted. But now I might be having regrets. Do you think I am doing is right or was I acting brash when I decided to ask her?"

"To be honest Lloyd I really don't know."

Marta walked over to them and answered Lloyd.

"Well it depends. Are you willing to make that commitment?"

"I love Colette there is no doubt about that…but something is telling me that I shouldn't go through with it…not yet."

Marta smiled and said

"You know the younger a couple is the more likely it won't last long."

Lloyd gave it some thought and he finally decided.

"I…I'm going to wait. I don't think either of us are ready."

"Hey guys! The Vangaurd! There is a group of Vangaurd members causing trouble south from here near the human ranch!"

Everyone looked down the road and saw Zelos limping towards the house. When Zelos was close enough everyone noticed he was bleeding. He held his left side which is where he was bleeding from. When he got to the front stairs he collapse and winced in pain. Everyone ran to him and Lloyd and Sheena were helping him up.

"Ahh!!! Forget it just let me rest here I don't need to stand. Hey guys the…arrgh…the Vangaurd…they're at the human ranch."

Emil was the first that said something.

"Zelos how did this happen?"

"Remember that cutie I left to go talk to...well she was a Vangaurd member in disguise. She led me to the base they have and…ahhh…they ambushed me. I didn't have my weapons but I casted some spells and brought down two of them…but…when I was casting one got me from the side and gave me this little cut."

Marta sat next to Zelos and started curing him with her healing powers.

"Zelos this isn't just a little cut. It's…"

Marta got shivers while she healed Zelos because the injury was bad and she didn't want to look at it.

"Aww come on Marta it's not that bad."

Lloyd grabbed his duel blades and went back to Zelos.

"Hey Zelos you rest alright I will take care of them."

Regal stepped up and spoke.

"Allow me to accompany you."

Presea grabbed her axe from her iron maiden and said in her low toned voice.

"I will go as well."

Sheena drew her ninja cards and said

"Yeah lets teach them not to mess with us."

Raine and Genis had their weapons in hand.

"Count Genis and me in also."

Emil looked angry and said

"I won't let this keep happening. They hurt so many people and now they hurt one of our friends. I'm going too."

Marta was healing Zelos and Colette stayed to help. Zelos was slowly recovering but he wasn't going to be able to fight or walk around for about some time.

"You guys go. Colette and I will take care of Zelos."

"Good luck everyone and be careful."

Emil, Lloyd, and the others left to go get rid of the group of Vangaurds who are rebelling. As the group moved south to the ranch Raine had something on her mind.

"It's weird. The Vangaurd is only a rebel group but they always needed someone to make them into the army they were during our last mission."

Emil was interested in what Raine was saying. "Yeah and Richter was the one who turned them into that so called army. But that's done know…right?"

"That is what I am saying. Since they do not have a leader they are only little groups that attack Tetheallan towns. But why would they ambush Zelos? In fact how could they ambush Zelos? They couldn't do something like that unless they were being ordered to by an expert like Richter or Brute."

Emil remembered another top general in the Vangaurd. The general who Marta had no choice but to kill.

"Or Alice."

"Yes but they are either no longer with the Vangaurd or dead."

Regal interrupted.

"Wouldn't that mean that there is probably a general we have not seen yet?"

Lloyd answered.

"If that's the case then we have to be on guard."

As they reached the human ranch the fog started to appear.

"I remember this fog from when Marta and I came hear to save Paul. Be careful there can be monsters."

The group reached the gates and there was no one there. Genis started to get irritated.

"So we walked all the way here just to find out that they ran away?"

Lloyd wasn't ready to believe that.

"Why would they bother hurting Zelos? The Vangaurd would have just attacked Iselia right? What would they gain by luring us…No!"

Lloyd started to dash back to Iselia and none of the others questioned him they all just followed. Once they could see Iselia it wasn't the peaceful little town anymore. Now it was a burning battle field.

* * *

_Finally the action and adventure will begin but what will happen to Colette and Marta? Also what will happen to the injured Zelos? The flames of war has reached Iselia and now it is up to Emil and his friends to save the inocent people of Iselia. Please review and thank you.  
_


	8. Blind rage

_Hey sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter I have been really busy. For everyone who is reading my story thanks. I just wanted to let everyone know I created a new character for the story and I might make a couple more later on. If you don't like characters that are new, sorry about that because the new character plays an important part. Well I hope you like chapter 8._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Blind rage

As Lloyd watched in horror his home was being burned by scorching hot flames spreading like a flood from house to house taking away the lives of any who were not as fortunate as others. Lloyd could not control his anger. When his friends had reached him he only ran to the burning massacre ignoring the words of his friends. As he ran through the flames trying not to inhale the deadly smoke he reached Colette's house and saw Colette fighting a member of the Vangaurd. He unsheathed his swords and jumped into the air. As he was above the Vangaurd member he readied his blades and roared in anger.

"Rising Falcon!"

Colette looked up and jumped out of the way, following her instincts, as Lloyd darted towards the weak swordsman and ran his swords through the target. Other Vangaurd members were fighting Emil and the others while those that were free at the moment fought Colette and Lloyd. Colette threw her angel rings at the group of rebels and hit one of them. There were three more Vangaurd members attacking Lloyd and Colette. Two of them were swordsmen the other was an archer who readied the crossbow as the two swordsmen charged. Lloyd ran and met the two swordsmen halfway clashing a sword with each of their swords. While Lloyd was at a stalemate with the other two the archer shot an arrow at Lloyd. At the same time Colette threw a ring at one of the swordsmen and hit him in the back which gave Lloyd a chance to block the arrow and finish off both of the Vangaurd members. The archer called for help and two more archers came and a mage. Colette casted judgment and quickly removed the enemy soldiers from the battlefield. Lloyd ran over to Colette and hugged her.

"Colette I'm so glad you're safe."

"Thanks Lloyd for helping me. Now let's help the others."

While Lloyd and Colette were fighting, Emil and the others were also in their own battle. As Emil fought all he could worry about was one thing.

(Marta where are you?)

Emil was clashing swords with a swordsman while trying to dodge the arrows that the archers fired at him. When Emil found an opening to the other soldier's defense he took the chance.

"Converging Fury!"

Emil swung his sword in multiple directions and for the finishing blow he cut through the enemy and now was a few inches from the archer. Emil jumped in the air and swung downward before the archer could fire.

"Raining Fangs!"

Emil's sword released a shockwave that cut through the target and brought them down in a motionless position.

"Marta! Marta where are you?!"

As Emil frantically looked for Marta he saw a shadowy figure run inside Colette's house. Emil ran toward the entrance of the building but encountered a Vangaurd member who readied his sword. Emil rushed at him and was clashing swords with the soldier. Sparks flew and metal clashed with metal until the soldier parried one of Emil's attacks and swung at Emil who was now open to an attack. Emil was unbalanced from the parry and he couldn't jump out of the way in time to dodge the blade. Soon metal found its way to flesh and the end of the sword was tainted red. Emil shrieked in pain when the sword cut his side. When Emil fell on his knees in pain the Vangaurd started to laugh.

"Well kid, I think it is time to put you in your place."

The soldier held his sword with a tight grip and raised it.

"You're just another victim of the Vanga…"

For a moment he stood still then he dropped his sword to his side and he fell backwards. As he started to fall Marta appeared from behind. Marta had attacked the soldier from behind with a fatal strike. She let go of the spinner that she used as a weapon and she started to heal Emil.

"Oh Emil please be okay please."

Emil was in excruciating pain but it was nothing like Zelos' injury. The gash started to heal up and when it was done despite the fact that there were flames and fights to the death happening at that moment Marta hugged Emil and she cried with her face burrowed into Emil's chest.

"Emil I was so scared. I…I thought that…"

As Marta tried to talk Emil held her gingerly and whispered.

"Thank you Marta."

The two were in there own world when suddenly Zelos was heard screaming in pain from the burning house. Emil and Marta both got up but as soon as Marta did she started to feel faint because of all of the smoke. She fell into Emil for support and he held her.

"Marta. Marta wake up."

As Emil was trying to wake up Marta Regal ran over to them and told Emil what to do.

"Emil I will take Marta somewhere safe. You go and help Zelos."

"Alright."

As Regal left, Emil ran into the burning building using his scarf to try and breathe more air and less smoke. When Emil ran up the stairs he saw Zelos on the floor in one of the rooms. Emil ran towards him and started to help him up.

"Zelos don't worry I'm here to help."

Zelos inhaled too much of the smoke and was unconscious but he had a new injury on him.

(He didn't have this before. What happened? It looks like a burn.)

Emil helped Zelos up and gave him his scarf to assure less smoke is inhaled. When Emil got Zelos out of the room and down the stairs the front door was blocked by the kitchen table.

"What? How did…"

"How did the table block your exit? Being a human, you obviously didn't hear me down here while you were upstairs."

Emil turned around and saw a blindfolded young man that looked about 19 years old. He was a little taller than Emil and he had silver hair that was down to shoulder length. He was thin and was wearing a white t-shirt and Black cargo pants. He had black and white shoes and he had bells tied to his waist. In his hand he had a blind stick but it looked different than a normal one.

"Who are you and why would you block us in here. This house is on fire!"

"I'm well aware that this house is burning. In fact I'm the one who lead the attack on this pathetic town."

Emil was surprised to hear that. He just couldn't believe it.

"But aren't you…"

"Aren't I what blind? Yeah I am. But I can see more than you can. I knew where you were when you were upstairs. I also could tell when you were helping your friend Zelos down the stairs all before you even got the chance to see me."

"How did you…"

"Because being blind made my other senses better. You humans are all the same."

"You're a half elf?"

"Wow it looks like you're not as stupid as I thought you were. Yes I am and you are obviously an arrogant human."

"I don't have time to talk I need to help my friend."

"Ha don't make me laugh. If you think I'm going to let you leave then I take back what I said about you not being that stupid."

The blind elf held his blind stick and readied it like a sword.

"I won't fight someone who is blind."

"Then this will end real soon."

He charged at Emil and swung the blind stick at Emil. When it hit him Emil was electrocuted and fell to the ground in pain. Zelos also fell and just laid there.

"Come on get up you pathetic animal."

(I need to get Zelos out of here but this elf won't let me without a fight.)

"Why are you doing this?"

"Shut up. You don't care you just want to stall time. I know how you humans are."

"I'm not like that really. If we get out of here then you can tell me why you're doing this then maybe I can help. There's always another option you don't have to kill all of these innocent people."

"That's a really funny joke! Innocent people, that's what you said right? Well tell me this. Who stopped when the half elves were captured and forced to be experiments in Syback. Who decided to stop the experiment on the thirteen year old kid who was going to get examinations on his eyes with dangerous machines so the humans can find out why our eyes are better then yours? Wasn't that kid just an innocent person? Yeah but that didn't stop them from screwing up and making me blind! Only one human thought it was wrong. Only one human tried to save me. But every other human including you don't deserve what you were given in this world."

"I would have stopped the experiment if I was there and knew about it. Not all humans are prejudice..."

"Shut up!"

He swung again but Emil blocked it.

"I know that you had terrible things happen to you in the past but you shouldn't lead the Vangaurd and kill innocent people."

"I'm not the leader of the Vangaurd. I'm just one of the top three officers...When you die remember it was Snow the Vangaurd elite officer that killed you."

As the two talked they also fought but Snow was able to block every attack Emil sent at him. With every movement Snow made the bells rang and he knew where Emil was.

"I see with my ears. Sound is vibration and when my bells ring they send off the vibrations I need to see. I can hear when and where the vibrations bounce off at. I can see whatever I can hear."

The smoke soon was becoming over powering. And the house started to collapse from the flames. After continues strikes and blocks Snow picked up a broken piece of the roof off the floor and threw it at the wall. The piece hit a cracking part of the wall that supported the roof and it snapped the support which sent pieces of the roof to start to give in and fall. Snow shoved Emil under one of the spots the roof gave out and Emil was submerged with debris of the burning roof.

"Consider yourself lucky…Emil."

As Snow coughed because of the smoke he left and Lloyd and the others ran to help Emil and Zelos.

* * *

_There was chapter 8 please review and thanks for reading. _


	9. Aftermath

_Hey I'm really sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. A lot of things have been going on and I have been really busy. I will still continue the story but it will be a while before I get back on track. Tales of Symphonia does not belong to me. Here is chapter 9._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Aftermath

Lloyd walked into the house that was a little south from Colette's house and made sure not to step on the sleeping cat. He walked into one of the bedrooms and saw Marta.

"Hey Marta are they doing okay?"

Marta nodded but her mind was preoccupied with other things at the moment. She was sitting on the side of Emil's bed staring at his injuries. Emil had burns on his back but it would recover after Marta healed him enough. The reason Emil couldn't wake up is because he had inhaled too much smoke when he was fighting with Snow.

(Emil please wake up. I'm doing all I can but you have to wake up.)

Lloyd decided to give Marta some good news.

"Genis finished casting spells to put out the fires in the town."

Again Marta only nodded afraid that she would cry if she began to talk. When the building Emil and Snow were in collapsed and the debris fell on Emil Regal helped him out of the burning wood and Genis started casting water spells to get rid of the flames that covered Iselia. Zelos and Emil were both unconscious and brought to the building that was least affected by the attack. The owners of the house were glad to help and gave the two a place to recover. Marta used her healing abilities to help the two while Raine stayed outside and healed those that were in pain.

"Lloyd."

"Yeah Marta what is it?"

"I…I was with him. I should have helped him."

"Marta you…"

"No! I was with him I should have been there in the house with him."

Tears started to form in Marta's eyes and she had guilt.

"If I didn't faint from the smoke…if I wasn't so weak…then I…"

Emil started to come to and he heard what Marta said. He gathered what little energy he had and muttered

"Marta you aren't weak. It's because of you why I'm still alive."

"Emil good to see you are ok."

"Emil your ok! I'm so glad you are ok."

Marta gave Emil a gentle hug and continued

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything except pass out."

"Marta you saved me from the swordsman. Remember?"

Emil started to sit up in the bed but he struggled a little. Marta tried to get him to lie back down.

"Emil your still hurt. You need to rest. I'll heal you but you need to lie down."

"Marta aren't you the one that would say I should take it like a man?"

"Well…yeah but…it's my fault why you are hurt. I feel guilty."

Lloyd had a feeling that the two wanted some time alone so he said bye and left. When Lloyd left Emil and Marta continued their conversation.

"Marta it's not your fault. And thanks to you I'm fine. Marta you saved me today."

"Emil…I'm glad you're ok."

Emil kissed Marta gently on the lips. Marta closed her eyes and accepted the kiss. She held onto him and returned it. When Emil pulled away for air he said

"Thank you for saving my life Marta."

Marta smiled and giggled a little. Emil thought that Marta had a beautiful smile. He was about to tell her but she started to talk.

"It was nothing…just…promise me you will always be there for me when I need you ok."

Emil nodded and Marta smiled a little more.

"You promise Emil?"

"I promise."

"Thank you. Emil I'll heal you know ready?"

"Ok Doctor Marta."

"I like that. Doctor Marta Lualdi."

Marta healed Emil's last wounds. He was going to get out of bed but his head started to hurt a little.

"Emil don't push yourself. You still need to rest."

"Ok."

"Emil don't worry the others are helping everyone outside and Zelos is recovering. Genis stopped the fires and…*yawn*…the Vangaurd is gone you can rest now."

"Marta you're tired you should be the one that needs to rest."

Marta helped a lot of people by healing them after the Vangaurd left. Raine had noticed the young girl needed a break and wanted to be with Emil so she told Marta to go and take care of Emil and Zelos. The reason Raine had Marta heal them was because they were already mostly healed they were only unconscious.

"Ok…*yawn*…you don't mind me sleeping here do you?"

"Of coarse not Marta."

Marta lied down and Emil also did. The two fell asleep next to each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

Again I'm sorry for the long wait for the short chapter. I will put up the next chapter sa soon as I can. Thanks for reading and the reviews.


	10. Awaken

_Hey keep in mind while you are reading this chapter **READ ALL OF IT!!!** then review and ask questions thanks._

_Tales of Symphonia does not belong to me. Here is chapter 10. I hope you like it._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Awaken

Emil was waking up and Marta was not in bed next to him.

(I guess she already woke up.)

Emil got out of bed and started to walk to the front door in the other room. When he got close to the door he heard Marta call his name from behind him. He turned around but he didn't see her. Her voice was different. It sounded like she was weak with no energy.

"Marta? Are you okay?"

"Em…il…Emil help…"

Emil could barely hear her but he could tell she was hurt. He ran towards the living room but she wasn't there. He heard her call him again and he followed her voice back into the bedroom. When he entered the room he saw Marta on the ground motionless.

"Marta!"

He ran to her but when he entered the room he was hit from the side and he was electrocuted. Emil screamed in pain and fell to the floor. When he looked up he saw the blind Vangaurd officer Snow.

"Hello Emil. I believe we have unfinished business to attend to."

"You. You did this to her!"

Emil tried to punch Snow but the blind officer was aware of Emil's movement and he dodged the punch and hit Emil on the back with his blind stick that sent an electric shock through Emil. Emil yelled again and he fell to the floor next to Marta.

"You know Emil the only difference right now between you and her is that you're still alive."

Emil couldn't believe what he heard; no he wouldn't believe what he heard. He looked at Marta and reached out for her but as his hand was reaching out to touch Marta's hand Snow stomped on Emil's hand. As Emil cried in pain Snow laughed.

"Now you feel the pain that the half elves felt. Now you feel the pain I felt."

Snow took his blind stick and stabbed Emil with it and electrocuted the young swordsman while he was on the ground. Emil yelled but no longer from pain. He yelled because anger was flowing through his veins. Emil grabbed the blind stick and snatched it from Snow. Snow jumped back and Emil got up. Snow could tell something was wrong and different about his opponent. Emil broke the stick in half and tossed it aside.

"You…you killed her…you bastard!!!"

"Who are you…you aren't Emil."

Emil looked at the mirror on the dresser to his side and he noticed his eyes. His eyes were red. He grabbed his sword that was leaning on the side of the dresser.

"My name is Ratatosk!"

"What!? Where's Emil?"

"Play times over"

Ratatosk held the sword down and took a couple of deep breaths. When he was done he opened his eyes and ran at Snow with quick speed. Snow tried to dodge but Ratatosk was too quick. He swung his blade multiple times at Snow and all were a direct attack. Adding onto the chain of attacks Emil cut his sword through Snow getting behind him.

"This is the final strike…Devil's Hellfire!!!"

He swung the sword vertically at Snow's back and there was fire as the sword made contact with the ground. Ratatosk had spared Snow by missing all critical places on purpose so Snow would live and feel pain. Ratatosk laughed and raised his sword behind him.

"Now you know my pain…Ain Soph Aur!!!"

"No! Stop! Ahhhhh!!!"

* * *

Emil woke up and immediately sat up panting for air. Marta was awoken from Emil's action and she was worried.

"Emil?"

(It was just a dream…but it felt so real.)

"Emil? Are you alright?"

Emil turned his head to look at Marta and he hugged her without saying a word.

"Shh don't worry Emil it was just a nightmare. Don't worry I'm right here for you."

"Marta…it felt so real…I thought I lost you."

"Emil."

* * *

_I hope you liked chapter 10 I will put up the next chapter when i get the time to._


	11. The Vanguard's puppet master

_Hey everyone I am not as busy as I was before so I am able to write more now. I just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews **diety**. The reviews remind me that there are people who are reading my story_

_Tales of Symphonia does not belong to me yadie yadie yada. Hear is chapter 11 I hope you like it._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: The Vanguard's puppet master

It was around 9:00 AM and Emil was still tired but he needed to get up. After the nightmare he couldn't go to bed. Marta wasn't in bed next to him and he started to feel uneasy.

"Marta are you here?"

After a few seconds past Marta peeked her head into the room and smiled.

"Emil you're awake. And yes I'm here."

In the middle of the night when Emil woke up Marta was there for him and he told her what his dream was about. Marta was able to go back to sleep after Emil convinced her he was okay but he couldn't go to sleep after that. He stayed in bed thinking over the dream until he fell asleep about an hour after just thinking.

"Emil are you okay?"

"Yeah…*yawn* just tired."

"I know last night we said we would go to your aunt's and uncle's house in the morning but if you're still tired then maybe you should sleep and take it easy for today."

Marta was worried about Emil and he didn't want to worry her so he got up, stretched, and told her he was ok. Marta gave him a warm hug and smiled.

"I made breakfast if you're hungry."

"Oh uh that's ok I'm not hungry."

Emil's stomach growled on perfect timing so that Marta could tell he was lying.

"Emil my cooking isn't that bad you jerk! I poured my love into this dish and you want to lie so that you won't even have to try it. You're cruel."

At first Marta yelled but then she played the part of the innocent victim. Emil always felt guilty when she would sound upset because of him.

"I'm sorry Marta…if you would let me I would love to have breakfast with you."

And just like that Marta changed from upset to joyful in an instant. And she led Emil to the poison…I mean food.

* * *

In a dark room lit by torches in various places there is a large golden throne that has two red banners on either side of it. The red banners have the symbol of the Vanguard and there are also banners hanged across the wall. There are two shadowy figures in the room. One of them is sitting in the throne while the other stands to the side of the throne. The light does not reach them and they only appear as two dark silhouettes. The door on the other side of the room opens. Snow and someone else is seen walking in. The person walking in with Snow is a little shorter than Snow but taller than Emil. He has yellow spiky hair and he is wearing a gray shirt with a blue line going across it making it look like a plus. He is wearing a white jacket with black sleeves over his shirt. He has gray jeans and shoes. He has a lean built and looks to be about 18. His jeans have a holster which is carrying an unusual object in it. The item is black and white but nothing else can be described because it is too dark and it is somewhat hidden by the jacket. As Snow approaches the throne the bells on his waist can be heard. Both Snow and the other person bow down in respect to the person in the throne.

Snow began to talk.

"The attack was successful and I believe your old friends got the message."

"You didn't tell them it's me controlling the Vangaurd did you?"

The voice that came from the shadowy form on the throne was feminine.

"No. I just let Emil and Marta know that the Vangaurd will strike back and finish what it started."

The dark form next to the throne was about to speak.

"This is excellent news."

The voice is from a male. And he is continuing, now speaking to the one in the throne.

"My love I will give Vice the orders."

The one in the throne nodded and pointed at the man next to Snow as the shadowy figure next to the throne left.

"You."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Emil and his little friends. Do you think you can do that?"

"Sure thing."

"Good. And Snowy do you think you can capture more monsters for our army."

"As you wish."

Both Snow and the other man left the room and the one on the throne was the last in the room but there was another voice coming from somewhere undetectable. The voice is stony and heartless. Some could say just evil.

"He will soon be awakened. We must keep the boy away from the girl once he is awake. Otherwise getting what we want will be difficult."

"All I want is to control the world. That and kill Marta and Emil. But you won't let me."

"Do not worry. Once the conditions are met you can kill the two however you wish to."

"I can't wait. Oh if I remember correctly you still didn't tell me. What are the conditions?"

* * *

Iselia was much better than the day during the attack. Everyone is making the best of what they have left and helping their neighbors. Lloyd is going to lead his friends to stop any Vangaurd revolts that they can find. Zelos has made a full recovery and is back on his feet. When Emil and Marta left the house Lloyd walked over to them.

"Emil, Marta we are going to go travel and do all we can to stop the Vangaurd. Do you two want to join us?"

Emil wanted to but he hasn't seen his uncle and aunt ever since he left to close the Ginnungagap.

"Sorry but Marta and I are going to Luin to see my uncle and aunt. If we see any Vangaurd members we'll stop them."

"Alright. Good luck you two."

Both Marta and Emil said good luck and bye to Lloyd as he walked back to the others.

"Marta lets go to Luin."

"Ok. Emil after we stay there for a few days can we go see Daddy? I want to check up on him."

"Marta we can go see your father first if you want to."

"No that's ok Luin is closer we can walk there."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah."

Emil and Marta started walking in the direction to Luin. And as they were leaving Marta saw something in the corner of her eye, a shadow moving behind one of the houses. She ignored it thinking it was just her imagination. But on the other side of the house there is someone standing there thinking to himself.

(Well I guess I should go make new friends.)

* * *

_There was chapter 11 if you want you can leave me reviews. Thanks for reading._

_I couldn't think of a good title for this chapter so I came up with The Vangaurd's puppet master because the puppet master controls the puppets. In this case the Vangaurd leader controls the other Vangaurd members. _


	12. New party member

_Hey everyone I just wanted to say thanks to **booboochicken95 **for the complement in the message you sent me. Also I wanted to let everyone know I never played the first Tales Of Symphonia only the second. _

_Tales of Symphonia does not belong to me. Here is chapter 12._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: New party member

Marta and Emil were walking on the road to Luin. The walk would take about two days but it would save Marta the motion sickness. As the two got half way through, fighting only a few monsters, they decided to rest. They were at the fork in the road and had to decide which way to cross. They could take the long way and go east but add maybe an extra day on their walk. Or they could cut through the forest and go south. As the sky darkened and was lit up by the stars the two found fire wood and food for the night. The shadows danced as the campfire burned a warm flame that crackled in the silent night. Emil and Marta finished eating and sat next to each other on the grassy plain.

"Marta we have to choose which way to go tomorrow."

"Yeah…but right now…lets not focus on that."

Marta moved closer to Emil and nestled with him. Emil's face was slightly getting warmer but it wasn't from the fire. Marta looked up at Emil and she could see his handsome features. She reached out with her hand and twirled a few strands of his hair with her finger. She smiled and Emil gingerly wrapped his arm around Marta's slender waist.

"I want to focus only on you right now Emil."

Marta closed her eyes and rested her head on Emil's lean chest. Emil used his free hand to brush some hair out of the way of Marta's beautiful face and he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Marta are you tired?"

"No. I'm just comfortable."

Emil was going to kiss Marta but something pulled there attention away from each other and toward something else.

"HELP!!!"

Marta and Emil got up and grabbed their weapons. They heard the cry for help coming from the entrance to the forest and they didn't waste any time in getting to the person who was yelling for help. Once they got there they saw a yellow spiky haired guy who was wearing a white jacket with black sleeves. They also saw a pack of wolves that were attacking him. Without hesitation Marta and Emil went to go help.

"Huh? Oh are you two here to help?"

"Yeah we heard someone scream."

Emil ran at one of the wolves and swung his sword at it but the wolf dodged. Marta ran up to the guy and was ready to heal him if necessary.

"Are you ok? Did you get hurt before we got here?"

"I'm fine now that you two are here and no I didn't get hurt. These little guys just ambushed me…Look out!"

A wolf was about to attack Marta from behind but the man jumped in the way and kicked the wolf in midair. He pulled out an unusual looking object that had a trigger on it from his holster. And as the wolf fell he pulled the trigger and a loud noise came from the object. The monster was thrown off course by an unseen force that came from the item the guy held. The wolf did not move after it fell on the ground. Marta was afraid of whatever was in the man's hand. It ended the monsters life within a second and the fact that the tall thin guy was very quick and dexterous only gave more of a reason not to make him mad. The noise scared the wolves and they ran away.

"Well I guess I should have done that in the first place. Hey thanks for the help. My name is Espio."

Emil sheathed his sword and walked over to Marta and Espio.

"My name is Emil and don't worry about it we are glad to help."

"Y…Yeah glad to uh…help."

"Excuse me if I'm wrong Miss but are you scared of me?"

"Oh…uh no…no I'm not scared. And you can call me Marta you don't have to call me Miss."

"My apologies Marta."

Marta couldn't help but stare at the death machine that was in Espio's holster. She wanted to ask him what it was but fear had overcome her.

(Sometimes it's better not to know.)

Espio noticed that Marta's eyes were fixed on his weapon. He pulled it out of the holster and held it pointed at the ground.

"It's a gun. I pull the trigger and it fires a bullet. The bullet is what killed that monster."

Marta was scared of the gun. She did not want anything to do with it. Emil tried understanding how the contraption worked as Espio explained it to him. When they were done Marta walked over to Emil.

"Emil…it's getting late. Do you think we can go back to OUR campsite?"

She had big emphasis on the word our and Emil was starting to think Marta didn't want to be near Espio.

"Yeah. Sure thing Marta. Hey Espio we are going to go. It was nice meeting you."

"Oh you two have to go already? Oh well…Hey I was wondering, do you think I can go with you two? It's just that I'm by myself and when I fall asleep I'm going to be ambushed. Also if you guys want me to I can keep watch for most of the night to show my appreciation."

Marta was still unconvinced only because of the gun and Emil could tell. Emil thought that having a third member of the group while going through the forest would help.

"Marta don't worry. If he's our friend than you don't have to worry about the gun. It's the same with my sword. You don't have to be scared of it because I'm with you."

After a few seconds of thinking Marta finally agreed.

"If Emil trusts you than I trust you."

"Thanks."

Marta and Emil walked back to the campsite and Espio followed. The fire was still burning but it needed more wood to survive the rest of the night. Espio noticed the fire needed the wood and he volunteered to get more wood. As Espio went back into the forest he walked back to where Emil and Marta found him.

"Hey Snow sorry for killing one of the wolves. I didn't want it to hurt her."

"It doesn't matter. It was just a pawn and most pawns are just distractions…or sacrifices."

"Hey pal, you think you could tell the boss I got in the group and I will await further orders."

"Alright. By the way, where did you find that weapon I never heard anything like it. When you fired it I couldn't tell where you were shooting."

"This is the only one. The scientist in Syback made it. I used it to safe your sorry butt."

"Hmph."

"I hate to admit it but it is a smart invention. They uh…you won't like this but they infused the magic that their experiments had…"

"You mean the other half elves."

"Yeah…sorry. Because the magic was infused with it I can control some sorts of magic. I could have a bullet set things on fire or once it hits someone it could produce an electric barrier around the person I hit and electrocute them. Also I could shoot out a bullet that has a gust of wind along side the bullet which could cut the targets. Lastly I could freeze someone I shoot. Those are the only special shots I have though because it was a work in progress. I can't control all elements but I'm happy I have what I have and they don't have another back in Syback. I should get back to the others so they don't get suspicious."

"Make sure you get fire wood that's why you came here in the first place."

"Oh yeah I forgot thanks."

Espio left and gathered fire wood while Snow gathered the monsters by using special machines that a previous Vanguard member used to use. Snow was now walking back in the direction he came from talking to himself.

"I wonder if Vice was given the orders yet. It is said that you could never find that demonic shadow."

A few leaves on the ground rustled but there were no footsteps to be heard and no wind to move the leaves. Snow had a grin on his face and he turned around to face the direction of the sound of leaves rustling.

"But he can always find you. Isn't that right Vice?"

"Tomorrow Luin will be overrun by demons."

A shadow appeared from under the ground and stood about 5 feet and 8 inches. He looked to be about 24 years old. On his back he had a greatsword that had a black handle that reached to the end of the back of the sword. The blade itself was white. He wore a red jacket over a black shirt and his pants were also black. His shoes were red but had white on the front of them. He wore black gloves and he had a somewhat muscular build. He had hair that could be described as looking exactly like Decus' hair. Decus used to be the leader of the Vanguard's espionage division. Now because of the recent events Espio is the leader of that division.

"So you were given the orders. I don't understand why I have to gather monsters. You should be the one doing this job. You made the pacts with all of those demons. You can control them without using machines."

"Yeah and you should have my orders. I have to kill countless people in Luin and everyone knows that you like killing humans besides me and Espio."

"Well look who did his homework. If you know so much about me than what was the nickname they gave me after killing over one hundred innocent people in a day."

"That crazy guy."

"Hey don't get wise with me."

"Names do not matter in this world. I have been called Grim Reaper and Demonic Shadow."

He unsheathed his giant sword and held it with only one hand. The sword had a dark aura around it and the blade part of the sword swung open and was only attached to the end of the handle that reached to the back of the blade. The sword was now a scythe.

"But even though I believe names do not matter. Those two names will be heard all throughout Luin by tomorrow."

"You know. You might just be more crazy than I am."

Snow started to walk away and Vice just vanished into the night without making a sound. The only thing that was heard was the bells that were attached to Snow as he walked away.

* * *

_I hope everyone liked this chapter and I just wanted to say that the character I created, Espio, did **not** get the name from the sonic the hedgehog character. I was asked about that and just wanted to let you know I gave him that name because he is the leader of the Vanguard's espionage division. Espionage is another way to say spying and since he is spying on Emil and Marta I thought it was a good name for him. Please review and thank you for reading. _


	13. True intentions

_Hey everyone thanks for reading _

_Tales of Symphonia does not belong to me here is chapter 13_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: True intentions

The sky was pitch black and nothing could be seen past the campfire's light. Espio had watched for the first part of the night and now Emil was awake. Marta was asleep and Emil wanted to watch over her shift as well as his own. He sat next to Marta and across from Espio. The campfire's wood crackled and the flames danced. Emil had kept his eyes on Marta almost as if he was transfixed by her beauty. Emil's eyes started to form dark circles under them and he yawned every once in a while. He wanted to stay up though so Marta could sleep peacefully and not have to keep watch. He got up and took some wood that was on the side and he groggily threw it in the fire to keep it going. Soon he could barely keep his eyes open. Deciding that resting his eyes for only a second wouldn't hurt, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

It was now 4:00 in the morning and the sun did not rise yet. All three were asleep and had no guard. All of a sudden a bear's thunderous growl was heard and all three woke up. Emil had quickly grabbed his sword and was the first to get up. Neither Marta nor Espio noticed he was asleep and they grabbed their weapons and stood next to him. Espio took a glance over to where the forest entrance was and he saw a bear fighting with an orcrot. The orcrot is a monster of the forest that usually takes the form of a tree. It bears a delicious fruit of a strange color. Espio understood why there was a fight. He saw behind the bear…

"Cubs."

Marta, although tired, was worried.

"What!? The orcrot is trying to hurt the baby cubs!?"

Espio pulled out his gun and tried to analyze more about the fight. It took him longer to examine the field because he was tired but he soon understood everything.

"No the bear has trespassed onto the orcrot's territory. The orcrot is defending its home."

Emil tried to find out how Espio could tell but he was exhausted and couldn't understand.

"How can you tell?"

"Do you see the footprints the bears made? You can tell they were traveling and on the move. Also the orcrot has left a small crater in the spot it was in. That means it was already there and had rooted itself alongside the trees near it."

Marta was not convinced.

"But what about the baby cubs!? They're still in trouble!"

Espio took his gun and he ran in between the two monsters and fired the gun toward the sky. All monsters, including the babies had changed their center of attention to him. Espio sheathed his gun and spread his arms to show he wanted the two monsters to separate. He did not look at either monster and he did not budge when the bear roared at him. He stood his ground. Soon the bear understood and walked away with the baby bears. The orcrot had gone back into its place and rooted itself with the trees near it. The orcrot shook its head and a fruit fell next to Espio. He picked it up and took a bite out of it.

"Thanks."

The monster made a noise and Espio left back to the campsite. As he came back Marta's thoughts about Espio had changed.

"Wow you saved the baby cubs and helped the orcrot keep its home. That was amazing."

"It was nothing. I just didn't want them to kill each other when they had a chance to just walk away and leave each other alone. I'm tired…I'm going to go to sleep. Good night."

Marta stood next to Emil and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know Emil, Espio is actually a nice guy even if he does have that gun thing."

Emil yawned while nodding and Marta looked over to him. She saw the black circles under his eyes. It had just occurred to her that he didn't wake her up before the fight.

"Emil…How long have you been up? You look really tired why didn't you wake me up so I could keep watch while you slept?"

"Because you looked comfortable. I didn't want to wake you up when you were sleeping *_yawn_* peacefully."

Marta was touched by his reason and she stood in front of Emil and wrapped her arms gently around his neck. Emil started to get a blush and Marta was overjoyed.

"Emil that is so sweet of you. But you need to rest. It can't always be about me. You should be able to do what you want to do. Don't worry I'm wide awake now I can keep watch."

"Marta I did do what I wanted to do. I think you deserve a good night's rest."

Marta stood on her toes and kissed Emil on the lips. Her face was getting warmer and so was Emil's. He wrapped his arms around her waist gingerly and returned the kiss. Once they stopped for air Marta smiled.

"You always know what to say to make me happy."

"*_yawn_* Are you sure you want to keep watch?"

"Yeah I don't mind."

Emil sat down and rested against a tree and Marta sat to his left. She put her left arm around him and she cuddled with him.

"Good night Marta."

"Good night Emil."

She kissed him on the cheek and Emil soon fell asleep into a deep slumber knowing the love of his life was next to him.

As the night slowly turned to day, Marta decided to wake up the others and continue on to Luin. She walked back over to Emil and gently shook him.

"Emil…Emil…come on wake up."

Emil stretched and yawned, finally hearing Marta's call to wake him up.

"Good morning Marta."

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well thank you."

As Emil was getting up Marta walked back to Espio and woke him up the same way she woke up Emil. Espio had woken up faster than Emil, because he had more sleep than Emil, and now the group was ready to get through the forest. As the group started walking Marta was the first to talk.

"I can't wait until we get there. I'm going to take a nice long hot shower."

Emil also couldn't wait to get to his aunt's and uncle's house.

"I hope I didn't worry Aunt Flora and Uncle Alba too much. Espio where are you going to go after we get through the forest?"

"I'm going to Luin. I need to meet up with a friend."

"That's great. And since you helped us if you need a room to stay at the inn my aunt and uncle can give you a room for free. All I have to do is tell them that you helped us and that you're a friend."

"Really you can do that? Thanks." (Why do I have to betray these two? They took me in and they consider me a friend. They don't seem like the type that would...NO! I can't get distracted...they're the enemy. I have to remember the things they had done.)

* * *

The three got through the forest and traveled down the road to Luin. Little did they know, Vice and Snow had an army of countless monsters all controlled by the machines Snow used and the demonic powers Vice controlled. Their army of monsters was waiting for the signal to attack. They were on the mountains that were west to the city of Luin. Vice was the first to speak.

"So tell me about this...Emil."

"The boss told me that Richter had said there was a chance that Emil was the one known as Ratatosk. But recent news on the subject says that Ratatosk and Richter are still in the Ginnungagap. Emil is no longer Ratatosk...just a weak little boy."

"A weak little boy who can match your abilities."

"I was given the order to let him live. I was only to give him the message that the Vanguard is still alive and will soon take over what is rightfully ours!"

"Does your friend, Espio, know what the Vanguard is up to?"

"I had told him that those two must be captured for questioning. I told him that they were traitors of the Vanguard which is not a complete lie. Marta did betray the Vanguard. He does not know that we will ambush and kill the humans in this pathetic city. He also thinks the Vanguard is still fighting for the rights of the people of Sylverant. Ever since Commander Brute disbanded the Vanguard and Richter took over, it was fighting blindly for his own purposes. Now that our leader has control we fight to take total control."

"We must capture Emil and Marta and wreak havoc amongst the people."

"Soon they will know the Vanguard and fear us."

"I have but one more question to ask you."

"What?"

"Do you swear your allegiance to our leader...or the extinct of all humans?"

"The only reason I joined the Vanguard was to kill the humans who have caused the half elves trouble. You and Espio are the only exceptions."

"And why is that?"

"Espio had saved my life. When I was an experiment for the humans in Sybak he got me out of there. He couldn't prevent the first experiment though. That is why I cannot see. But it is because of him why I am here and I will do all I can to kill the humans. I have been given a second chance...and I will use it for revenge."

"Then what about me? Why do you not try to kill me now as we speak? I am also human and I never did anything to help you."

"Because you are barely even a human anymore. You devoted yourself to darkness. You yourself have almost all of the powers of the demons. You are more of a demon than Richter was."

"Because we both made pacts with the demons. But he would leave and come back. I would stay and be absorbed in the darkness. He had a goal...to revive his friend and kill Ratatosk. After that he would use himself to lock the Ginnungagap. He only helped the Vanguard for his own purposes. As do I. I will create chaos and kill Ratatosk which will set the demons free and I will rule as their master in a world succumbed to darkness. Now it is your choice...will you join me? Or die alongside those who wish to be in control themselves?"

"I will join you. But what about those in the Vanguard? Are they also in on this?"

"No. I will betray them and if you and any others wish to join you may. For if you don't...then you are digging your own grave."

A gunshot was heard and that caught the two general's attentions. The signal was sent, the target was in position, and the ambush was about to begin.

* * *

_There was chapter 13 I hope everyone liked it. I will continue writing and try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can._


	14. The ambush

_Hey everyone I just have a feeling some people may hate me for this chapter but it had to happen. _

_Tales of Symphonia does not belong to me. Here is chapter 14_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: The ambush

As Emil, Marta and Espio walked into Luin there was a gunshot that was fired from Espio. Marta had screamed and Emil had jumped back from the loud bang. Marta stomped over to Espio and started to scold him.

"What was that for!?"

"It was an accident. I didn't have the safety on...I'm sorry it wont happen again."

Soon there was a rumble. The ground started shaking almost as if there were an earthquake. Emil, Marta and even Espio were confused. Everyone in Luin was worried. Scared an earthquake had found its way to Luin. Espio looked around and he noticed on the mountains towards the west there was a swarm of countless monsters rushing down the mountains charging their way to Luin.

"Wh-What the?!"

Emil and Marta noticed Espio's expression and looked towards the same direction. Emil froze in fear and Marta couldn't explain the fear she had.

"Emil...what do we do?"

Emil didn't answer. He just stood there engulfed in fear. Marta walked to Emil and grabbed his arm.

"Emil...Emil we don't have time for this what do we do?"

Emil snapped back and he unsheathed his sword.

"Marta...I want you to run. Try to get as many people to get out of here. Espio and I will stall everyone time."

Marta nodded and quickly ran to the people who were unsure of what to do. She started telling them they needed to evacuate quickly. As everyone in houses and shops ran outside they heard the message and started to run in the direction to leave Luin. As they reached the exit demons appeared from the shadows and blocked off all exits. The demons held their positions and one last shadowy figure appeared before them. Vice was now standing in front of all of the demons and Espio took a step towards him.

"Hey Vice don't you think this is a little too much? We only needed to capture two people."

Emil and Marta heard this and were in shock.

"Espio what's going on!? Marta come back over here."

Marta ran back to Emil and took out her weapon.

"What's going on is the Vanguard is here to capture you two for rebelling against us."

Marta couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why would the Vanguard want her to go back to it? And why bother with the fact that she betrayed it now? She had quit the Vanguard a long time ago. Even more civilians appeared from the other side of the town. Monsters had chased them and now all of the civilians of Luin are trapped. Snow walked in and he was in control of all of the monsters that attacked the humans in the fountain plaza.

"Well look at this. There are so many humans gathered here today for one thing."

Snow had a cruel smile on his face and he started to laugh.

"To become lambs for the slaughter."

Espio was worried and he walked over to Snow.

"Hey Snow...what's going on?"

Marta interrupted and yelled at Espio.

"That's what we want to know traitor!"

Snow answered Espio in a cruel voice.

"I'm sorry Espio but...I only told you half of the mission. You see... Vice and me are here for our own reasons. We are here to capture Emil and Marta...and kill every last pathetic human here."

"Snow! Why would you..."

"I didn't tell you because you are weak. You would never agree to this type of mission."

"I...I won't let you do this!"

Espio unsheathed his gun and aimed it at Snow.

"Go on...shoot me. Shoot your friend. Shoot the blind elf."

Espio's hand was unsteady. He slowly let his arm drop and he looked down.

"I can't. But I won't let you do this to all of the innocent people."

"You're a fool Espio. If you want to save all of these humans...then you will have to shoot me here and now."

"I will stop you...but I won't kill you."

"Then you will die with all of these pathetic humans."

Snow charged at Espio and swung his electric stick at him but Espio is quick. He dodged the weapon and countered by kicking Snow in the ribs. The wolves and bears charged at the people of Luin and began the massacre. As the monsters ran to the screaming people there were three city watchmen who reached them halfway. One of these city guards was

"Uncle Alba!"

"Emil I'm glad you're okay. Don't worry about your aunt she is safe. I suggest you and your friends do the same. Take as many of the civilians as you can and get them out of here."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be safe. You worry about yourself for now."

Emil nodded and he rushed towards Vice and the demons. Marta was next to Emil and soon they would be in a battle that would decide the fate of the civilians of Luin. Vice took a step forward and chuckled.

"So Emil...tell me. Are you the one they call Ratatosk?"

"...Why do you want to know?"

"If Richter wasn't strong enough to defeat Ratatosk. Than Ratatosk must be a strong opponent."

"I am not the summon spirit Ratatosk...not anymore. But I will not let you kill all of these innocent civilians."

"You are just a weak child. You are not worth fighting...or at least not in your current state."

Vice disappeared into the shadows and the demons rushed over to Emil and Marta. The two were trying to cut a way through the demons to make an escape route for the civilians. As they fought the demons Espio yelled in pain as he was electrocuted from Snow.

"Give up. You're a weak pathetic human."

Espio pulled out his gun and he took a shot at Snow. There was no loud noise from gunpowder. Instead, Snow was surrounded by an electric field that shocked him. Espio ran up to Snow and sweep kicked him then thrust kicked him while he was falling. Snow had the wind knocked out of him and was flown into the side of a house. Snow got up and ran at Espio almost as if he wasn't hurt at all. The gunslinger shot the ground beneath Snow and ice had formed. Snow lost his balance and started to slide not able to stop. Espio took this opportunity to jump and kick Snow on the side of his face. When Snow fell on the ground he did not get up. Espio ran over to Emil and Marta to go help. As Emil killed another Demon he turned around and saw Espio point his gun at him. Espio pulled the trigger and Emil closed his eyes. The bullet pasted right by Emil's face and hit the demon that appeared behind Emil. Emil opened his eyes and was unsure if Espio was on their side or not.

"Look Emil there's no time to explain but I'm a victim just as much as you are. If I knew the Vanguard changed I would never of agreed to doing what I did. I'm on your side please trust me."

"If you are on our side..."

Just then Emil ran at Espio and swung his sword. Espio had his eyes closed and he didn't feel anything. He turned around and saw a headless demon on the ground. Emil continued his sentence.

"Then help us kill these demons."

Marta saw what was going on and she would accept Espio's help for now. After the demons were killed the three ran to help Alba and the rest of the guards. The monsters prevented the people from escaping. Emil ran and killed a wolf that was about to attack Alba from behind.

"Thanks Emil."

"Uncle Alba are you and the other guards alright?"

"Yes. I'm going to fight the one who was controlling the demons take the civilians and get out."

The two guards followed Alba and they reached Vice who was standing to the side watching the fight.

"Pathetic."

Vice raised a hand and a demon was summoned. Alba and the other two were caught off guard. The demon used the blade on its arm to kill one of the guards quickly and with ease. Alba stabbed the monster with his spear and the other guard swung his spear and hit the demon in the head.

"So you are able to kill a demon. But can you kill the Demon King?"

Vice disappeared into the shadows and reappeared behind the one guard next to Alba. Vice swung his sword with one arm and ended the young guard's life. He looked at Alba and walked towards him sheathing his sword.

"So you are Emil's Uncle?"

Alba slowly took a few steps back and was almost certain what his fate would be.

"In all the time I knew Emil. I treated him wrong. I did not treat him as a nephew but as some sort of beast. He was misunderstood and my wife and I never did anything to help him. But recently after we heard what had happened we wanted to try to start over...be a real family. I did not show it before but...I am proud to be Emil's Uncle. And I will fight to protect him and everyone else in Luin from you and your demonic powers."

Emil heard this and he was overwhelmed with joy. His morale had raised and he was continuing killing the last of the monsters that tried to kill the remaining civilians. Espio had left Emil and Marta to go help Alba but when he got there Vice had created a shadow of himself to fight Espio.

"What!?"

Espio jumped and kicked the shadowy figure but his leg went through the dark form. While Espio was still in the air the shadow grabbed his leg and threw him in the other direction. Marta saw this and ran to help Alba while Espio fought the shadow. Vice lunged at Alba and punched him in the stomach. Vice's arm was covered with a shadowy darkness when he punched Alba. Vice grabbed Alba by the throat and lifted him up. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Alba's face. He turned his head at Emil and said

"Emil. If you were truly once Ratatosk then you must still have some strength. Witness the death of your uncle and form a hatred for me. Use that hatred to fight me. Use it to kill me."

Emil ran as quickly as he could but he was too far. He wouldn't get there in time. As Vice readied his blade, Marta attacked him from behind. Vice blocked the attack and threw Alba to the side. As Alba was gasping for air Vice was going to swing his sword at Marta but he stopped and his eyes grew wide.

"So that is where I sensed it from. I will not capture neither you nor Emil this time."

He disappeared into the shadows and Emil finally got there. Marta was horrified at the moment and Espio finally reached them. Emil ran over to his uncle but Vice reappeared next to the injured man. A shadow of Vice appeared and picked up Alba from the ground. Vice unsheathed his sword and it changed into the scythe. The civilians were running away but not a lot had survived the ambush.

"One step closer from any of you and he dies."

The three stopped and Emil was filled with rage.

"What do you want!?"

"All I want is to challenge you Emil. I want to challenge the one who was able to beat Richter. But you are weak. I want to fight Ratatosk. When you are Ratatosk then you will be worth fighting. And if you hate me...then you will be even more of a challenge. I want you to try and kill me when you are Ratatosk."

After saying that he swung his scythe and Alba's blood had tainted the demon's weapon.

"Uncle Alba!!!"

Emil ran at Vice and swung his sword at him but Vice changed his weapon back into a sword and blocked the attack.

"Good...hate me. Use your hate to kill me."

Vice pushed his sword as the two swords clashed and Emil lost his balance. Vice disappeared into the shadows and finally left.

"You bastard!!! Get over here!!!"

Emil started crying and ran to Alba who was losing too much blood. He wasn't going to live.

"Uncle Alba don't worry your going to be okay. Don't worry. Marta please heal him please."

Marta ran to him and was going to heal Alba but he refused.

"No...I won' t...make...it...Em-Emil...don't fight him...he is...too...strong."

"No Uncle you'll be okay you will. We'll spend time with each other like a real family. You, Aunt Flora, an-and Marta and me. Please Uncle..."

"Emil...I'm...sor-sorry...I wasn't...a...good uncle...I..."

Emil had tears pouring out of his eyes and he couldn't believe what was happening.

"No!! Uncle Alba!!! What are you doing!! You're not dead!! Wake up!! Please wake up!! *sobbing* You're not dead. Wake up please."

Marta's heart was in shreds by seeing Emil cry. She could feel his pain because she also lost a family member. She sat closer to Emil and let him cry on her shoulder while she rubbed his back.

"Emil...Emil he's...in a better place now."

Emil only answered by continuing crying. Espio felt guilty for what had happened.

"I...I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

Emil didn't stop weeping. They stayed there for a while and let Emil cry for the loss of his uncle. Soon Emil stopped and he was silent. He had sat next to his uncle and just thought about things. Marta and Espio were worried if Emil would still be the same after seeing those that died today right in front of him especially since one of the people who died in front of him was his own uncle. Espio looked for Snow but he was nowhere to be found. A dark form appeared out of nowhere and Marta had her weapon ready. When the form of the creature was clearer Marta had somewhat of a smile on her face.

"You're back."

* * *

_I hope everyone likes my story so far and I hope you will keep reading it as I keep writing. Try not to hate me for killing Alba I promise I'm not a cruel person but Vice and Snow are. I will write the next chapter as soon as I can. Reviews please._


	15. Reunite with friends and foes

_Hey everyone sorry for the wait. Just wanted to warn you there is some cursing in this chapter. I can't believe I am on chapter 15 already. I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing. _

Tales of Symphonia does not belong to me... here is chapter 15

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Reunite with friends and foes

"You're back."

Marta put her weapon away and she quickly walked over to the one who had appeared from out of nowhere.

"Lady Marta it is good to see you."

Marta hugged the centurion that had traveled with her and Emil during their last journey to gather the centurion cores.

"Tenebrae I can't believe it how did you get back?"

Espio walked over to them and he had a confused look on his face.

"What's with the puma?"

"I am not a puma. I am a centurion. Centurion Tenebrae... Where is Emil?"

Marta's expression changed from happy to worried as she pointed towards Emil.

"He... His uncle... was killed right in front of him. He's really upset."

"Oh... I will see if I can be of any help to cheer him up."

As Tenebrae walked over to Emil he stopped halfway and turned his head back towards Marta. He had a look of confusion and after just standing there for a while he continued walking back to Emil.

"Hello Emil."

"..."

"Lady Marta informed me of what had happened and I wish to be of assistance."

"Don't worry about it Tenebrae... There's nothing you can do to bring him back."

Emil was depressed and you could tell by his voice. It sounded dry and emotionless... almost lifeless. Marta walked over to the two and sat next to Emil. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tenebrae how did you get back? I thought Ratatosk sealed the Ginnungagap."

"Once everyone left the Ginnungagap, Lord Ratatosk changed into his core form and lived off of Richter's mana so that Emil can leave. When Emil left... Solum betrayed us. As the gate was about to be sealed off, Solum changed from his core state to his normal form. He summoned monsters to attack Richter who was already weakened from fighting Emil and everyone else. Richter had fallen unconscious and Solum escaped. All of the centurions awoke and did all we could to help. Aqua and I stayed to help Richter and Lord Ratatosk while the other centurions left to find Solum. Once Richter had awoken from his injuries I left to find you two while Aqua stayed with Richter. Richter is using the mana he has to prevent the demons from gaining entry into this world. However... if enough chaos has corrupted this world... then the demons will break free. We do not know why but we believe Solum wishes to release the demons. I was able to find you because I... sensed Ratatosk. It was very faint... but I sensed a part of him here."

Emil looked up and began to talk with a little more meaning in his words.

"Maybe Ratatosk left some type of scent on me that only centurions can smell."

Tenebrae looked over to Marta and signaled with his head for her to follow him.

"Lady Marta if you would."

"Oh yeah sure... Emil I'll be right back okay cheer up... please."

Espio walked over to Emil and started to ask questions.

"So... who is Ratotax?"

"It's Ratatosk. Not Ratotax."

"Oh yeah sure. So Ratattacks..."

"No his name is Ra-ta-tosk."

"What difference does it make?"

"Well how would you like it if someone called you Es-pial."

"Okay fine sorry. Can you explain what's going on?"

"Sure but it's a long story."

As Emil told Espio the whole story of what had happened and what is happening now Marta and Tenebrae were in the middle of an important discussion.

"... Yeah I know."

"Lady Marta do you understand what it is you have done!?"

"I know I know please stop yelling at me."

"I am sorry. I just do not understand how..."

"Be quiet about it. I don't want Emil to hear... now isn't the best time for him to know."

"How did you find out?"

"Sheena told me when I was in Iselia with Emil. After we kissed and when Genis was done teasing us Emil and Lloyd went to go talk with Zelos while I went to talk with Sheena. She can sense summon spirits and she is smart. That's how she found out. She sensed Ratatosk and put two and two together."

"So when will you tell Emil?"

"I... I don't know... can we just stop talking about this please."

"As you wish."

"... Tenebrae..."

"Yes Lady Marta?"

"... I'm scared."

"Tell Emil tonight. Don't wait until it is too late. He deserves to know... I believe if you tell him soon it will give him time to be ready for it."

"Even Sheena said I should tell him as soon as possible. I will when the time is right."

"Let us go back to Emil and... and... what is his name?"

"Espio."

"Oh well then let us go back to Emil and Espio."

Marta and Tenebrae walked over to the other two and Emil just finished telling Espio what was going on. Emil stood up and hugged Marta.

"I feel better. Thank you for waiting. Is everything alright with you and Tenebrae?"

"Yeah everything is fine."

Espio walked past the group and started walking in the direction of where the survivors ran to.

"Hey I am going to get the survivors and tell them it's safe. Maybe we can stay a couple of nights here before we head out on a mission... you know to give all of those that were unfortunate a proper burial. Let them rest in peace."

Espio left and Emil and Marta looked towards the abandoned graveyard of a city.

"Emil... you should go rest in your uncle's and aunt's house. Tenebrae and I will do what we can with the... uhm... the dead... bodies."

A cold icy chill crept down Marta's spine as she finished her sentence.

"Do you mind Lady Marta?! Speak for yourself... I do not wish to carry the dead around like some...."

"No it's ok Tenebrae I'm not going to rest... Marta if anyone, it should be you who should rest. I'm going to think of something to do... Tenebrae do you still have the monsters we made pacts with?"

"Yes... which do you want me to summon?"

"Summon the Grave Digger."

"Emil are you sure? The Grave Digger is a ghost from Hades that drags souls into hell."

"We tamed it enough. It will dig graves for those who lost there lives today."

Tenebrae was unsure but he did as he was told and summoned the most tamed Grave Digger they had.

"My minion we must dig graves for those who were unfortunate. You will not drag souls to hell do you understand."

The monster gave a nod and teleported towards the Lake Sinoa Cave. Since the cave inside was flooded by the lake the Grave Digger used the ground on the outside of the cave... the place that Marta saved Emil from the first monster Emil ever fought.

"Emil that was a good idea. See Tenebrae you should have more faith in Emil."

Espio returned with the survivors and he caught a glimpse of Tenebrae summoning a monster.

"Hey did you summon that monster?"

"Yes."

"So you can summon any monster you feel like?"

"I can summon whatever monsters Ratatosk made a pact with and gave to me during our journey for the centurion's cores."

"That's some special power you have Teny."

"I believe I told you my name is Tenebrae. Not Teny... not Tenebie... not Trey, Doggie, MR. doggie, Paw pad, or Brae Brae. It's Tenebrae!!!"

"Oh... okay. Sorry I messed up once no need to yell at me."

Marta and Emil thought it was a little humorous that Tenebrae finally flipped out about people calling him the wrong name. Marta walked over to Espio and explained that almost everyone gave him nicknames during their last journey and Tenebrae finally had enough of the nicknames. There was a whimpering sound coming from somewhere and Espio heard it and realized what it was. He ran towards the sound and he wasn't the only one running towards it. The two twins Dida and Moll were seen running towards the same direction that Espio was running to. Dida had a dagger at his side and Moll was holding a bow. On his back he had a quiver of arrows. Tenebrae listened to the tone of the monsters cry and he could tell what it was.

"I believe it is a baby wolf."

Marta looked over to the direction of the twins and Espio.

"They know where it is... you don't think they're going to hurt it do you?"

"I don't know but I don't want to find out. Marta, Tenebrae lets go."

Emil, Marta, and Tenebrae ran over to the baby wolf's cry and found it near two older dead wolfs that were killed during the ambush. Dida and Moll were ready to kill the wolf but Espio was in their way.

"I can't let you hurt it."

"We thought you were on our side."

"I am but it's only a baby!"

"I don't care! Moll grab it!"

Moll ran to grab the wolf but Espio got in his way and shoved him down to the ground.

"You can't get past me."

Moll readied an arrow as he stood back up. Espio jumped back to get some distance between him and the archer.

"If you are willing to protect something that killed innocent people in our city then we are not on the same side.

He fired the arrow and Espio easily dodged it but felt a sharp pain at his side. He fell to his knees and held his arm at his right side. There was a throwing knife lodged in his skin. Dida had thrown a concealed throwing knife while Espio wasn't looking. The injured sharpshooter pulled out the knife in pain and readied his gun unsteadily.

"Don't make me shoot you."

Dida unsheathed his dagger and ran at Espio. As Dida swung at him Espio dodged but fell in pain from his injury.

"Ahhh Damn it!!!"

"Hahahaha... I thought you said we couldn't get past you. Moll grab the beast before it runs away. I'll kill this traitor."

Before Dida finished Espio off, Emil tackled Dida to the ground and Marta started to heal Espio with first aid.

"Espio are you alright."

"Ahh... yeah thanks for the save... I owe you one."

Espio ran back to where Moll was and fought him to give the wolf time to run but the wolf stayed with the two dead wolves. Emil and Dida were recovering from the fall and began to fight.

"Dida we are all on the same side stop it!"

"You... I thought you were only misunderstood after all that had happened... But now I see. You really are with the monsters."

"What are you talking about?"

"You attracted all of those monsters. And you and that other guy are here protecting the wolf."

"That wolf didn't do anything."

"But it will if we don't kill it now! And you are going to be a problem too if I don't kill you now."

Dida was enraged but Emil couldn't understand why. He also realized that Moll too was guided by thoughtless anger. Emil looked over to the side and took note of the dead. The bodies that laid there were motionless. He then saw a blood stained figure that laid on the ground. The dead man was Dida and Moll's father.

"Dida I..."

Emil just barely blocked the sneak attack Dida had started and continued blocking the relentless attacks. As Emil blocked the quick and powerful attacks he tried to put sense into the young twin's mind.

"Dida... stop this... I also lost someone... in the attack... there is no reason for us to fight... I don't want to hurt you."

"No! You don't care you want to save the wolf. You couldn't save my dad but you want to save a monster! Emil you're a demon yourself and I am going to do everyone in Luin a favor by killing you!!"

All of the civilians were either watching the fight or mourning over lost friends and family members. Marta started to cast a spell that would help Emil in his fight.

"Dida stop!! (Emil please hold on.) I'm sorry Dida... Divine Saber!!"

Dida was shocked by the bolts of light and fell down unconscious. When Moll heard the spell he looked to where Dida was and he saw his brother on the ground. He then looked over to Marta with rage in his eyes.

"You bitch!!!"

He readied an arrow and aimed it at Marta. Marta looked towards Moll and was frozen with fear. Emil was running towards Marta to protect her and Espio was running towards Moll to stop him. Moll fired the arrow and it sailed on its way to Marta at a speed too fast for her to dodge it...

* * *

_Oh NOOO. The arrow is about to hit Marta and Emil and Espio are too far away to save her. The baby wolf is still trying to wake up it's dead parents. And the people of Luin are not doing anything to stop the fight. What's going to happen? Keep reading to find out. Reviews are nice too._

_There was chapter 15. I hope you liked it. In case you were wondering Dida and Moll are the two twins you see in the beginning of the game. _


	16. New ally New mission

_Hey everyone I'm sorry for taking forever to post this chapter up. I changed something in the way I write. Before when someone is thinking of something it was written in parentheses. Now it is written in italics. If you liked it better with parentheses then tell me and I will change it back. I couldn't really think of any good title for the chapter either... sorry._

_Tales of Symphonia does not belong to me. Here is chapter 16 _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: New ally... New mission

The arrow flew in a straight path and cut through the air like a knife cutting through butter. As the arrow traveled at a great speed it stopped as it found its way into the side of the dark figure that appeared in front of the frightened girl. Marta's blue eyes grew wide as she watched Tenebrae descend back to the ground after being violently shoved back by the arrow that now stuck out of his side. Espio reached Moll and kicked him in the back, knocking out the wind from the archer's lungs and knocked him unconscious. Marta knelt down and put a hand on Tenebrae's head as he struggled to stay with them before he turned into his core state.

"Tenebrae."

"Ugh... Lady Marta... I will be fine... just reawaken me in the Temple... of Darkness... I will wait for you and Emil..."

Tenebrae closed his eyes and slowly his body faded away. Marta's eyes started to form tears just as Emil finally reached her. He knelt beside her and put an arm on her shoulder. Marta acted on instinct and threw herself into him and started crying silently with her face burrowed in his lean chest holding onto him for support. As Marta's tears ran down Emil's shirt he held her in his arms and rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Marta it's okay. We can go get him. He's alright."

Marta looked up at Emil and revealed her face which had tears running down her eyes and cheeks.

"There... there's too mu... much going... on Em... Emil... why... why do things al... always have to be... so... so difficult."

When Emil saw Marta cry it hurt him. The reason why it hurt him is because it makes him think that he failed to be there for her. Seeing her cry means that he wasn't there to cheer her up and he could only blame himself for not being able to lift her spirits. While Marta hiccupped through her sobbing she tried to talk but that only made her cry even more. While Emil tried to relieve some of Marta's pain Espio had walked over to the baby wolf and tried to befriend it.

"Here baby wolf... come here."

He reached out his hand and tried to call it over to him. The baby wolf ignored his presence and continued nudging its head into the other wolves that were sleeping in a slumber they would not wake from. Espio felt bad for the baby wolf and he slowly moved towards it. When he was close enough he gently placed a hand on the wolf and waited for its reaction. The wolf moved towards him and sat next to him almost as if it trusted him. The baby wolf whimpered out a cry and Espio started to pet its head.

"There, there. Everything will be alright."

He continued to pet the baby wolf and he pulled out of his jacket's pocket a bag of berries that were edible. He held them out in his hand while the wolf ate the berries and licked the palm of his hand.

"You remind me of the dog I had when I was a kid... Murray."

Espio continued to pet the wolf until it was done eating the berries. He got up and started walking towards Emil and Marta when the berries were gone and the baby wolf followed him.

"Wh... what? No, no little guy you can't follow me. It's dangerous... we have to fight bad people later and I don't want you getting hurt."

The baby wolf continued to walk up to him and when it reached him it stood on its hind legs and had its front paws on Espio's leg for support. Espio wasn't sure what to do.

"Are you still hungry? Is that why you're following me?"

He pulled out the last remaining berries he had in his jacket pocket and placed them on the ground in front of the wolf. The baby wolf started eating the berries and Espio began to pet its small head.

"I have to go little guy. Maybe I will see you again sometime... just remember not to try to eat me when you get bigger."

Espio began to walk away, towards Emil and Marta, and the wolf followed him leaving behind the berries. When Espio turned around the baby wolf began to pounce around and Espio couldn't ignore the wolf that reminded him of his childhood companion.

"Are you sure you want to come along?"

The baby wolf jumped towards Espio and stood on its hind legs again. Espio started to laugh a little as he held the little animal in his arms as he picked it up from the ground.

"Welcome to the team... Murray."

He walked over towards the others with his new pet in his arms and he had a smile on his face.

"Hey guys can we keep him?"

Emil and Marta looked over to Espio and that's when he noticed Marta's eyes were a little red from crying and she had tears still on her cheeks but she smiled and was the first to reply.

"Awww he is sooo cute."

She got up and walked towards the gunslinger and his new pet. She reached her hand out and let the wolf smell it for awhile. Once the baby got used to the scent it allowed her to pet him.

"What's his name?"

"Murray."

Emil walked over and did the same thing that Marta did and asked Espio as he pet the animal.

"Why Murray?"

"I had a dog named Murray and... well... this little guy reminds me of him."

Marta looked over to Emil and had a worried look on her face. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. Emil reacted by wrapping his arms gently around her slender waist. He could see the worry in her eyes. The eyes that he loved to look into. He wanted to remove all of her worry... and all of her pain. He gently placed his lips on hers and Marta accepted the offer. She stood on her toes to balance out the height as much as she could while holding onto him for balance and when they pulled away Emil wiped away the tears that she still had on her face.

"Marta don't worry. Tenebrae will be alright. We are going to get some sleep tonight and tomorrow we will head out to the Temple of Darkness. A lot has happened and... no matter what happens... Marta... I will be here for you. I want you to be happy... there is nothing more I would rather have then for you to be happy Marta... I love you."

"Emil..."

Marta closed her eyes and rested her head on Emil's lean chest while wrapping her arms around his torso. Her face began to redden a little and she had that warm fuzzy feeling she got when Emil was romantic with her. Emil placed one of his hands on her back and used his other hand to gently brush her long brown hair out of her face. She was grateful that he was there to comfort her but she still had one thing on her mind that she was worried about... and it wasn't about Tenebrae like Emil thought it was. It was about something that she was worried about for a couple of days now.

_Emil... I don't know if tonight is the right time for me to tell you... it's because there's just too much going on... I don't know if you would be able to handle it well... I don't know what to do..._

"Emil..."

"Yes Marta?"

"I... uh... I'm..."

"Marta are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I'm..."

_I can't do it..._

"...I'm tired. Can we go to bed please?"

"Yeah... we had a long day today. I think we should rest as much as we can. Marta you can go up in my room on the top floor of the inn. You can sleep in my bed. I will be up there in a little bit. First I am going to get Dida and Moll to their home."

Espio put Murray down and nodded his head.

"I will help with that... I kind of feel bad about knocking him out cold."

Emil walked over to Dida and tried to help him up. Dida was too heavy for Emil to lift by himself. Someone passing by helped him lift up the unconscious twin and they helped him to his house and tagging along behind was Espio, Murray and some stranger who was helping drag Moll to the house. Murray was just getting in the way. Once the twins were brought to their house Emil and Espio walked toward the inn.

"Hey Emil... Marta was upset before. Is she alright?

"Yeah... I think she is worried about Tenebrae but there is nothing to worry about. He changed into his core form and he is resting at the Temple of Darkness. Tomorrow Marta and I are going to Palmacosta and we are getting a boat to Meltokio. From there we will head to the Temple of Darkness."

"I will go with you two. Once we get Tenebrae I will lead us to the Vanguard's base. It's just east to Meltokio."

"I don't think we should rush into an attack. First we should gather the group. Lloyd and all of the others... also I have been thinking... Maybe I should become Ratatosk again."

"Why?"

"Espio look at everyone who is here."

Emil pointed towards all of the people who were still sad and crying about their relatives and friends that didn't make it through the ambush.

"If I was Ratatosk... maybe I could have saved all of their relatives. If I was Ratatosk... maybe I could have... saved my uncle. Vice is right... I'm not strong enough. I can't protect anyone while I'm just... Emil. I am going to become Ratatosk and I will have my revenge on Vice."

"I am going to tell you now... he is invincible. He made a pact with... almost every demon. Toady he didn't even try using any of his powers... Richter, Snow and I would spar with him. Three against one... and Richter would be in his ultimate form. No matter what we did... we could never beat him. He never even had to use his ultimate form against all three of us at once."

"Everyone has a weakness... but for now... I think we should rest and focus on getting Tenebrae."

"Yeah... come on Murray lets go to sleep."

They reached the inn and Espio went in one of the guest rooms and Emil went into his room. Emil had a lot on his mind at the moment and forgot that Marta was in his room so he didn't knock on the door. As he opened the door to his room what he saw made his green eyes grow wide and his face go crimson. He saw Marta in the middle of putting on her night gown. Marta heard the door open and she covered herself while screaming. Emil blushed violently and looked away closing the door behind him. He couldn't believe he forgot she was in there and he couldn't believe what he just did. The door opened after a few seconds of waiting and Marta walked over to Emil and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Marta... I..."

"Emil there's no need for you to say sorry."

Marta smiled at Emil which helped him recover from his shock.

"I thought you... were uh... mad that I uh..."

Emil's face turned red again and he looked away. Marta giggled a little and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I screamed because at first I didn't know who it was..."

Marta started to blush and she asked Emil

"Did you... like what you see?"

Emil started to stutter and when he couldn't find it in him to answer he just slightly nodded his head yes while trying to hide his blush.

"Really Emil... you don't mind that I'm... you know... flat?"

"Uh... of coarse not Marta... I... I think you... you have a beautiful body... I'm sorry for stuttering it's just that... this is something I'm not used to talking about."

"It's because you're shy... but that's what I love about you Emil."

"But don't you always tell me to be a man and speak up?"

"Yeah I guess so... sorry about that."

She gave him a warm smile and he was finally becoming less shy with her.

"Marta are you tired? Do you want to go to bed?"

"I was waiting for you Emil."

"Okay I will be in bed in another minute I just need to get changed."

"Okay but while you get changed I should be able to watch."

Marta smiled and giggled while Emil blushed.

"What? Why?"

"Because you peeked at me and saw me without my pants and shirt on."

"But I didn't... it wasn't on purpose."

Emil blushed and then he somewhat smiled thinking that it was a compliment that she wanted to see him get changed... When the two were in bed together Emil was able to get to sleep... but Marta had too much on her mind.

_Emil... I wish I could tell you... I'm just... too scared to. Tomorrow before we head out to Palmacosta I will tell you..._

"I promise."

* * *

_Finally Marta is about to tell Emil what it is she wanted to tell him since chapter 6... or will she?_

_The reason I gave the chapter that title was because Murray joined the team and now that Tenebrae got hurt they have to go and get him. _

_Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Please review. I will put the next chapter on when I get back on track with things._


	17. A night to reminisce

_Hey everyone. I just wanted to say that if I write something in the story there is a reason for it. For example Emil's uncle dying. I didn't just feel like killing him. There is a reason for everything. _

_Tales of Symphonia does not belong to me here is chapter 17._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: A night to reminisce

It was one in the morning and everyone was asleep except Marta. Marta was in bed next to Emil but she couldn't sleep due to having so much on her mind at the time. She tossed and turned to try and get comfortable while being sure not to wake up Emil but it was all in vain. She couldn't get comfortable so she just sat up and turned her head towards Emil who was sleeping on his side. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder as his form slowly and steadily rose from breathing in air and then fall back down in the same motion as he instinctively let go of the air his lungs held. He continued to do this as he slept peacefully.

_Emil you look so peaceful. I wish I could sleep like that. Once I tell you what happened... then I will be able to sleep again. I hope you can handle it... no... I know you can. I believe in you._

Marta removed her hand from Emil's shoulder and she sighed. She was worried and wanted to wake Emil up to finally clear her conscious but she decided against waking up her knight. Instead of waking him up she silently got out of bed and put on her slippers. When her feet slid into the fuzzy pink slippers she started walking out of the bedroom. Before she left she realized that the room had looked different than the last time she visited Emil's house. For example the bed the two slept in was much bigger than the bed that used to be in the room. This bed was big enough for two where as the previous bed could only hold one person. She opened the door quietly trying to not cause a disturbance to the love of her life who was in a peaceful slumber. When Marta walked into the other room she could barely see a thing. The moon that hovered over Luin shone a light that found its way through the windows. The moon's radiant glow helped Marta find her way through the room and out the front door. When Marta walked down the stairs she turned around looking at the inn and she took a few steps back.

"His house isn't even a house... it's just two rooms for him and his aunt to sleep in.

"That may be true..."

Espio came walking by with Murray at his side. Marta was a little startled at first but quickly recovered as she recognized her friend in the moon's illuminating light. Espio continued

"But it's still his home... and yours. A house is made of bricks and stone, a home is made of love alone."

"That was really sweet. Where did you hear that?"

"It was something my... my friend told me."

"Who is your friend?"

"..."

"Uh... sorry if something happened and I'm bringing up bad memories."

"No not at all... I'm just worried about him."

"What happened? Maybe we can help him."

"I don't think you or Emil can help him... he hates humans... I'm the only exception."

"You mean that half elf who tried to kill us earlier?!"

"He isn't an evil person believe me... Snow is just... he had a horrible life and an even worse childhood."

Marta was curious to hear what had happened but she thought that maybe the more she knew about him the harder it will be for her to fight him. She decided against her thoughts and began to ask.

"Can you tell me about him?"

"His mother named him Snow because there was a blizzard outside when he was born. He had snow white hair and he had blue eyes. I wasn't there or anything. He told me about his past one day and I listened. His mother is the one who told him that saying I told you just a few seconds ago. You see... Snow's father died from sickness and... his mother was... killed right in front of him when she wouldn't give him up to the Tethe'allen scientists. After she was killed he was captured and brought to Sybak. There he was forced to be in experiments and one of them was to find out why elves have better eyesight than humans. The outcome was a horrible price Snow had to pay. He lost his eyesight and now his once blue eyes have no color. He sees by listening to the vibrations his bells send off. When they bounce off of objects he can see the outline of things in his head almost as if he has a radar. Being an elf he can do this because his ears are exceptionally sensitive. I saw him during the experiment and I tried to save him but it was too late. I was able to steal this gun that has the elves' magic infused in it and I was able to get him out but he was already a victim to the experiment. We were friends ever since... until now. He wants to kill all humans and get his revenge. I was originally an exception but since I fought him and got in his way... I guess saving his life doesn't mean much to him any more. I think Vice has something to do with everything. I think he is making Snow think the way he is thinking and I have no one to blame but myself because I wasn't there to save my friend and prevent him from being a puppet to that demonic monster."

"It sounds like he went through a lot... but it doesn't give him a right to try to wipe out every last human. Also you shouldn't blame yourself for anything... it's not your fault."

"I know... if we fight him again... I will have to end his pain... I just hope he will be accepted to go see his father and mother even after the chaos he caused. I hope it doesn't lead to that. I don't know if I could live with knowing I had to kill my friend."

The wind started to pick up and it started to get cold. The night breeze brushed against Marta's bare legs and she started to shiver from the cold. Cold air started to escape Marta's lips and Espio was quick to notice she needed warmth from the cold and he started to take off his jacket so he could lend it to her.

"Marta it's too cold for you to be out here in your nightgown. Wear this. It will keep you warm."

Marta was about to protest and decline the offer but the gunslinger insisted for her to take the jacket.

"Are you sure? Now you're going to be cold."

"You need it more than I do. Don't worry about me."

Marta put on the jacket and it provided her warmth against the cold night. The jacket reached down to her knees and kept her upper body warm but her legs were still cold. She rubbed her legs together to try to create some warmth but it was useless. Her feet were also cold even though they hid inside the warm fuzzy pink slippers. Espio continued what he was saying with a question.

"What where you doing out this late? Are you and Emil fighting?"

"No of course not... I just couldn't get to sleep."

"Is Emil snoring too much?"

Espio intended that to be a joke and Marta giggled a little before answering.

"No he doesn't snore... I have a lot on my mind that's all. I went to go get a bottle of water from the inn but on my way I came across you."

"Oh, so when you get a cold I have to explain to Emil that I held you up in the freezing weather when you were wearing only a nightgown and it's my fault... so now not only am I going to get beaten up by Emil but now I have guilt for getting you sick."

He grinned and Marta giggled a little.

"No, Emil wouldn't beat you up. He is too kind to hurt one of his friends. But you should be sorry for getting me sick."

The two started laughing and when they were done Marta decided to ask Espio a question.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Taking Murray for a walk. I was just heading back to the inn. You can get a bottle of water from the front desk. Come on in."

The two walked to the inn and at the front desk Espio purchased a water bottle for Marta. Mata thanked him and returned the jacket. The two said goodbye and she returned to the top part of the inn. When she walked into the room she quietly closed the door and placed the water bottle on the nightstand and kicked off her fluffy slippers. As she got back in the bed Emil fidgeted a little and she cuddled with him to try and regain the warmth she lost in her legs from standing out in the cold. After a while she sat up and picked up the bottle of water from the nightstand and took a few sips of it. She placed the bottle of water on the bed forgetting to put the cap on and got up. She went into one of the dressers and took out one of Emil's pajama pants.

_You won't mind if I steal these just for the night. My legs are just too cold and I need something to keep me warm._

She put them on and slowly got back in the bed. As she got back in the bed she knocked the water bottle over. The bottle of water spilled and Emil woke up from the sudden cold water that was spilled on him. Marta had tried to pick up the water bottle before it spilt but she wasn't fast enough. She was worried Emil was going to be mad at her but his reaction surprised her. Emil noticed the water bottle and asked Marta as he started to yawn

"Marta are you alright? You didn't get water on you too did you?"

"Huh... n... no... I'm sorry Emil."

"It's okay Marta I don't mind. It's just water."

Emil got out of bed and took off his wet shirt revealing his lean chest that was illuminated from the moon's light. Despite the cold, Marta's face was burning up. She got out of bed, put the cap on the bottle of almost empty water and placed it on the nightstand. She then walked over to Emil and gave him an apologetic smile and she hugged him.

"Emil I'm really sorry. It was an accident."

"It's okay Marta accidents happen. I have to change the sheets and blankets... Marta are you wearing my pants?"

"Yeah I was cold... do you want them back?"

"Oh... no, no that's okay. I just wasn't sure if they were mine."

Emil changed the sheets to the bed and he grabbed a couple of warm blankets. The two got in bed and Marta still shivered from the cold even though she was under the warm covers. While the two were cuddled Emil could feel Marta's shivering. He thought of a way to keep her warm.

"Marta... do you want me to keep you warm?"

"Y... Yes... th... that would... be... be gr... great."

Marta's teeth chattered as she shivered the words through her lips. The two were laying on their sides facing each other. Emil moved his hand down to her waist and gently rubbed her. Marta's face started to show a deep red blush and Emil moved closer to the one he called his true love. He gingerly placed his lips upon hers and she returned the kiss with a loving passion. When they pulled away slowly Marta smiled and said

"Emil... you made my face feel so warm... but... it's my legs that are cold."

"Marta if you don't mind... since you're wearing a nightgown... can I get those pants back?"

Marta was shocked and her blush turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Emil!! Tha... that's not like you at all."

"I'm sorry... should I of not say that?"

"There's nothing to apologize for... I kind of think it was... well... sexy... and surprising. And yes you can get your pants back."

Marta removed the pants she took from the dresser and fixed her night gown which reached just above her knees. She was careful to not show anything that was... inappropriate. Her legs were revealed and she moved closer to Emil. She was wondering how Emil was going to keep her warm. Emil placed a hand on her legs but he was surprised by how cold she was.

"Marta why are you so cold?"

"I was outside before... can you keep me warm please."

Emil rubbed Marta's legs soothingly and he kissed her affectionately on the lips. As Emil's hand traveled up and down Marta's smooth legs it brought a warm sensation throughout her body. All of the cold that found its way into her legs disappeared and soon she felt warm... she felt cared for... she felt loved. Emil started to kiss her gingerly. His lips found their way to her neck and Marta's heart started to race. She closed her eyes and allowed Emil to continue pecking her neck.

_This must be a dream... I don't think Emil has ever been this... affectionate with me. Except for that night we had our first kiss... I need to tell him._

"Emil."

"Yes Marta? Are you warm now?"

"Yes... but..."

"Is everything alright? Did I... mess up anything?"

"No, no you didn't. I thought it was wonderful... you were so passionate. It's just... I think now is the time I told you something Emil... something really important."

"What is it?"

"Emil... remember the night we had our first kiss?"

"Of coarse Marta. I will always remember that night."

* * *

_Flash Back_

The night breeze swayed Marta's hair to the side as she waited for Emil. She was in Altamira and the whole group separated earlier that day to take care of their personal business before they left to go to the Otherworldly Gate. There was a possibility that it was going to be their final journey and their final battle... but for Mata it was almost certain that it would be the last time she will be with her love. As she waited for Emil she stared out to the horizon where the water and sky met. The sky had different shades of blue and some blotches of purple and violet. The water mimicked the sky above making it look almost like a liquid mirror that stretched endlessly across the peaceful ocean. There was not a cloud in sight to cover even the smallest star that could be seen shining millions of miles away. There were silent footsteps approaching Marta but she didn't turn around. She knew that it was the person who made a promise with her to meet each other at this spot after they were done seeing their relatives. Emil walked over next to Marta and started up a conversation.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Marta turned around towards Emil and replied

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for coming."

"So how is your father doing?"

"Much better, thank you. He's stable now. They're going to transfer him to Meltokio's prison soon."

There was a moment of awkward silence and Marta turned back to face the water again. Emil also looked over to the beautiful view but in his mind he thought that the real beauty in the scenery was Marta.

"Oh, I see."

Emil's voice was low and it showed signs of sadness. He knew what he had to do tomorrow. He knew this was the last night he would spend with Marta. There was no denying it, he was the summon spirit Ratatosk. He had to seal himself away along with the Ginnungagap to keep the world safe... to keep Marta safe. Marta closed her eyes for a second and took in a breath of air. She opened her eyes and said with a defeated tone in her voice

"When this battle is all over I'll need to head over there and receive punishment as a member of the Vanguard as well."

Emil was a little shocked by this and he turned his head to look at Marta.

"You too?"

Marta realized she started to worry Emil so she replied to him with words that were a little more cheerful as they escaped her lips.

"Yes, of course! I guess first I'll need to dissolve the Vanguard in daddy's place, and then I'll serve my sentence."

She paused to make sure Emil was listening. When she was sure he was she continued.

"And after that..."

The two looked at each other and Emil asked almost as though as if he couldn't wait for her to continue, knowing that he wouldn't be there to see what she would do after it was all finally over.

"After that?"

Marta closed her eyes and turned her head back to the horizon. She reopened her eyes and answered

"After that I'll find a different way from the Vanguard to bring peace to Sylverant and Tethe'alla... Colette and the others will help out too."

"That's great. I'm sure you can do it Marta. I just... I wish there was something that I could do... to help out too."

"So I guess... since you're the guardian of the Ginnungagap you would need to stay there and protect the door."

Emil lowered his head and knew the answer but he couldn't just plain out tell her that they would never see each other again. He also didn't want to lie to her... he just couldn't bring himself to lie.

"Yeah, probably."

Marta was close to tears and there was something caught in her throat. She tried to gather all of her strength and she wished with all of her heart that she would not break down and cry in front of her knight.

"Then I guess... well never see each other again... after this is over."

Emil nodded and calmly replied

"Yeah."

Marta's eyes grew wide and she couldn't believe what had just struck her ears like thunder crashing down to the ground. She was in love with Emil. She wanted to spend her life with him and be there for him when he needs someone and vise versa. But here he was... so calm and relaxed that this was the last night they would spend together and tomorrow would be the last day... the last goodbye... it broke her heart and crushed her spirit. She turned towards him and asked with what little hope she had left.

"Tell me something... how can you just stand there and act so calm?! I guess I really don't mean anything to you... even after all the time we've spent together!"

Emil turned to Marta as soon as she started what she said. He didn't mean to make her upset. He was trying to be strong... he wanted to be the man she wanted him to be. He couldn't imagine a life without Marta. She made an impact on his life that changed him forever. It changed him to be a better man.

"No Marta! I didn't mean it like..."

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because Marta threw herself into him placing her hands on his chest for support as she leaned on him. Emil's eyes were wide as the girl commenced this action. He was unsure of what to do. He gently placed his hands on her small shoulders that matched her petite frame. Marta started to regain her balance as she held back her tears and decided to let Emil know her true feelings for him.

"Emil! I... I want to stay with you!"

"...Marta..."

"I don't care if you're a summon spirit. I know who you really are. You've always tried your best... and that's the Emil that I love."

Marta's words broke through Emil's shell and he could finally see that she loves him... out of everyone in the world... she loves **him**. He couldn't think of what to say. He couldn't hide his emotions from himself or her anymore. He needed to let her know that... he felt the same way.

"Oh Marta. I... I... I don't know what to say. Marta, you've always been there for me... and I... Marta I love..."

Marta stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. She didn't mind that she interrupted what he was about to say. She knew what he was going to say and she knew someday... someday she would hear him say it to her. She could feel his lips tremble a little... he was unsure of what to do. Not only was it both of their first kiss but she caught him off guard. Both of their minds were unstable at the moment as the heat ran to both of their cheeks keeping their faces warm. Their hearts were racing and they could each hear their other half's steady quick heartbeat. Emil finally recovered from his shock and he gently returned the kiss being led only by instinct. During the kiss he could feel Marta smile as she pressed her body closer to him leaning all of her weight onto him. The two were in a never-ending bliss that neither wanted to subside. But soon they pulled away to regain their breath and they looked out to the horizon together. Marta had to ask Emil for a favor even though it wouldn't make a difference with things.

"Emil, I want you to make a pact with me... after you regained Ratatosk's power."

"Huh?"

Emil turned his head over to Marta and he waited for her to finish.

"That way... I'll be able to see you whenever I want to."

"Marta..."

"But I... don't have any summoning abilities."

"I promise you."

"Huh?"

Marta turned her head and looked at Emil. She waited for him to continue.

"Look, I don't know whether or not I'll be able to see you again, but I'm a summon spirit, and I'll always exist in this world. And as long as I exist, you'll always be in my heart no matter what. Always. Even if you grow up and find somebody else to love one day."

This touched Marta's heart and she started to get that fluffy feeling inside.

"Emil, don't be stupid! There won't ever be anyone else for me."

Marta rested her head on Emil's shoulder and she thought about how this was the last night they would be together.

_At least... at least I know he loves me._

Marta sighed and Emil turned his head to face her.

"Marta is everything alright?"

A tear rolled down her face and onto Emil's shoulder. Emil started to get worried.

"Marta what's wrong?"

"It's just... it's nothing... you would think it's stupid."

"Marta I would never think anything you say is stupid. Please tell me."

"Emil... this is the last night we're going to be together... and I..."

There was a pause and she wasn't going to continue her sentence. Emil tried to get her to finish it.

"And you what?"

"Never mind, let's just go back to the hotel and get some rest."

"Marta... when we get there I want you to tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can fix it."

"Okay..."

Her voice was in a whisper and the two started walking back to the hotel. Once in the hotel the two purchased a room for the night.

"So Marta, are you going to tell me?"

"Not yet... let's wait until we get into the room."

They walked to the elevator and clicked the button to the floor their room was on. Marta held Emil's hand as they were in the elevator. When the doors opened they walked out and followed the hallway that led them to their room. Once inside the room Marta and Emil got changed into their nightclothes and sat on the bed next to each other.

"Marta... please tell me what's wrong."

"Emil after tomorrow we won't ever see each other again. This is going to be the last night we will spend with each other. I... I don't know how to ask this... but..."

"Marta don't worry. Even if we won't be able to see each other you will still be in my heart and I will still be in yours."

"But... Emil... I... please don't think this the wrong way... but... I..."

Her face was crimson and she looked away. She whispered but continued what she was saying.

"I want... you to take away something that I don't want anyone else to take away from me..."

"Mart... I..."

"Please Emil try to understand... you are the only one I want to give it away to... and this is our last night together..."

"I..."

"Emil... I'm not asking for just... sex. I'm asking for something much more... Emil I want to... experience true love at least once."

"Marta I... we don't... what if..."

"Emil I know we are young but please... I won't ever give it away to anyone else... and I don't want to live my life everyday wondering what we could have done...but missed out on."

"I don't want to hurt you Marta..."

Marta pressed her lips against his and the two kissed. Emil returned the kiss and when they pulled away Marta whispered to Emil

"Emil... you physically leaving me forever is hurting me but you still have to do that... please Emil... I trust you won't hurt me."

"Marta, are you sure you want to..."

She answered by nodding her head yes and cuddling with Emil. That night Marta stole Emil's breath when she snuck a kiss on him... and Emil stole something that Marta would only loose to him... In the morning Tenebrae appeared in the room and noticed the two were still asleep in bed.

"Emil and Lady Marta! This is not the time to sleep the day away! We must hurry and reach the Ginnungagap before it is too late!"

The two young lovers woke up and stayed under the covers. Marta pulled the blankets closer to her and she gave out a scream before Tenebrae could continue with his lecture.

"Ahh!!! Tenebrae get out!!!"

"Uh?! How rude. I am here to wake you up because the whole group is waiting for your arrival and you yell at me. I will wait outside the door and I expect an apology."

Tenebrae disappeared into the darkness and Marta had a blush on her face.

"You don't think he... saw anything do you?"

"No. Let's hurry and get to the others. They're waiting for us."

The two got changed and walked out of the room both having a blush on their faces.

"Oh well finally the King and Queen decided to wake up. Lady Marta did you have something to say to me?"

"Yeah... teleport in our bedroom without our permission again and I'm going to make it so that teleporting is the only way you can get around."

Emil laughed a little.

"You kind of sound like Alice when you talk like that."

"You think so? I think I would have to talk a little more baby like though if I wanted to sound like her."

The three walked on their way out of the hotel and Tenebrae murmured something about how Marta was being rude and he expected an apology. They walked through the front door and everyone was waiting for them outside.

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

"Emil you gave me more than just love that night."

Marta whispered but Emil heard clearly what she said.

"Marta what do you mean?"

"Emil... we... Emil... you're going to be a father."

* * *

_Hey try not to hate me. I know they are teenagers at 16 years old but think about it. They were scared and they thought Emil would disappear forever. Also they are the last to wake up in the game during that scene because the whole group is waiting for them outside so I didn't change what already happened in the game. No I am not a perv and no I do not approve of teenagers getting babies. There are accidents that happen in life and getting a child at an early age is a common accident teenagers make. I hope everyone keeps reading and likes the chapter. I will put up the next one when I get the chance. _


	18. Big surprise, big change

_Hey sorry for the long wait I have a lot going on and the story is kind of the last thing on my mind. I am trying to find free time to work on the story but right now free time is something I don't have as much as I had when I started. I will still write and continue the story and thank you to everyone who is reading my story._

_Tales Of Symphonia does not belong to me. Here is chapter 18._

* * *

**Chapter 18: Big surprise, big change**

"Marta... you're..."

Marta nodded and Emil was struck with disbelief. He looked at the young woman who sat next to him and he gently placed a hand on her small stomach.

"Emil it's too early to tell by seeing or feeling."

"Then how did you find out?"

"Sheena sensed the summon spirit Ratatosk inside of me... she said it was very faint but she sensed it. Also Tenebrae was able to find us because he had sensed Ratatosk too."

"So when we were in Palmacosta and I went to talk with you and Sheena you two were talking about..."

Emil looked away remembering the day they were in Iselia.

"Yes, and it was too early for me to tell you that's why we didn't want you there at the time... so you didn't find out."

"Marta... I'm... I'm sorry."

"Emil..."

Marta placed a hand on Emil's shoulder and she moved closer to him resting her head against him. She looked up at Emil's face which was covered with worry. She wanted to reassure him that things would be okay.

"Emil don't worry. When the time comes... maybe your aunt can help take care of our little baby. You didn't do anything wrong Emil... all you did was love me. And I know that you will still love me even when we have the baby... right?"

Marta knew that Emil wouldn't leave her but she wanted to hear him say it. Emil did not even need a second to think about his answer. He knew what he would do when they become parents.

"Of course Marta, I will always love you no matter what. And I will be there for you and the baby. I... no... we created something that we will take care of together. We will raise the baby together and protect the baby together."

"Really Emil? You... you won't run away?"

"Never... I would never run away and leave you behind."

"Emil... thank you."

Marta gave Emil a warm smile and closed her eyes. She knew she could trust him. But Emil still had some things on his own mind...

"Marta..."

"Yes Emil?"

"I was thinking..."

His voice started to trail off and Marta thought it had something to do with the fact that Emil never had a dad. Therefore he would not know how to be one.

"Don't worry Emil. I know you will be a great father."

"I... Marta... doesn't the baby belong to Ratatosk?"

This surprised Marta. She thought Emil was worried about being able to be a good father, which she knew he could do, but for him to even think that he isn't the father she couldn't believe it.

"Emil what are you saying?"

Marta looked up at Emil and she couldn't believe the words she was hearing from her knight. She honestly thought he was being... stupid.

"Emil don't be stupid. You were Ratatosk before and that's why they sense Ratatosk. Our baby has Ratatosk's genes but you were also Emil. You were both Ratatosk and Emil. But it was Emil that made love to me not Ratatosk. Your eyes were green Emil and you were... gentle... with me."

A blush found its way on Marta's face as she remembered the night she experienced perpetual bliss with Emil. Emil also blushed and started to feel the weight on his shoulders lift. He smiled and kissed Marta's cheek softly while brushing some of her hair out of her face with a gentle touch of his hand.

"Thank you Marta. That means a lot to me... that you know the difference between me and Ratatosk. Marta I... I need to get Ratatosk after we get Tenebrae. I'm going to become Ratatosk again so I can fight Vice. He killed my uncle just to fight me... who knows who he will kill next if I don't fight him. If he ever hurt you... I would never be able to forgive myself."

"Emil don't tell me you want to fight him alone."

"I... I have to..."

"Emil you don't have to do anything alone! I'm here with you Emil. I will always be here for you. Don't ever say that you have to do anything alone because I am here Emil. I'm here for you... I love you Emil. Why do you want to fight him alone? Is it for revenge? Emil is that why you want to fight?"

"No Marta, it's not revenge. I... I can't let you get hurt Marta. If you fight him... he wouldn't be scared to kill you. If anything, he would want to kill you to make me angry. To give me more of a reason to fight him. That's why I will become Ratatosk and I will fight him alone. I will still be Emil even when I go into Ratatosk mode I promise. I won't let Ratatosk take complete control."

"Emil I don't mind that you want to get Ratatosk back as long as you can stay in control of yourself... but you want to fight Vice by yourself. I can't let you Emil... not alone."

"Marta I will be alright."

Emil knew in the back of his mind that that was a lie. He also thought that Marta was having the same thing going through her mind. He wouldn't be alright if he fought Vice alone. But under no circumstances would he let Marta risk her life and be in danger.

"Emil didn't you just tell me a minute ago that you would never run away and leave me behind?!"

Emil was silent for awhile and he thought of something to say. Marta was close to letting tears escape her blue eyes that were fixed on the young man that was about to break a promise he just made.

"Marta I..."

"No Emil. You said you wouldn't leave me behind but now you're telling me you're going to get Ratatosk to go and fight Vice all by yourself. Emil you just said you wouldn't leave... you said you wouldn't but know you're saying you are going to leave... which one is it Emil?!"

Marta wiped the tears out of her eyes and stared at Emil with anger. She was mad at Emil because he wanted to fight a battle that they both knew he would lose.

"Marta..."

The two were quiet and Marta waited for Emil to finish. When he did not finish his sentence Marta asked him again.

"Well Emil?! Which one was the lie? The part where you said you would never leave me behind or the part where you said you were going to fight Vice alone? Which one is the lie Emil?"

"Marta if I don't fight him then he will keep killing everyone I know! You will be in danger Marta! If I don't fight than I am running away! Do you understand Marta?!"

Emil raised his voice without realizing it and Marta was caught off guard. Marta had moved away from Emil as he was yelling but her eyes were still facing him. When he was done Marta just looked away and said in a low and hurt tone in her voice.

"Emil I think it's you that doesn't understand. There are other ways we can do this. He knows he will win that's why he wants to fight you. You can't win alone Emil. Even with Ratatosk. You have friends Emil... you have me. Aren't we good enough for you?"

Emil's eyes grew wide and he realized what he did.

"Marta..."

He reached for Marta's hand but she pulled away still not facing him. She had mixed emotions and she didn't want to talk or fight anymore. She was hurt that Emil yelled at her, that he was willing to leave her to go fight someone who was too powerful. She was mad that he was being ignorant and wouldn't listen to her. And she was scared that he was going to leave and disappear from her life and she couldn't do anything about it. Emil would always listen to Marta and he usually never yelled, especially at her. If she needed to talk to him about something important or just something small he would always listen to her. Marta began to assume the reason he yelled and wasn't listening to her tonight was because he had just found out that he was going to be a father soon and he is scared. She knows it must be difficult for Emil to absorb everything all at once and it is hard to make decisions that will change your life within a few seconds. Emil still held out his hand but he did not reach her a second time. He began to talk in his normal kind nervous voice.

"Ma... Marta I didn't mean it like that. I love you Marta and... that's why I want you to be safe. Please Marta don't..."

Marta looked at Emil and she was still hurt but she accepted his apology. She tried to see things through his eyes and she understood he didn't mean to yell at her. Without smiling she placed her hand on his and said

"Emil listen. We aren't going to fight him until we are ready and after we get Tenebrae and Ratatosk. So let's not fight about this anymore. I'm sure we will find another way to fight him so you won't have to fight him alone and get yourself killed."

Emil looked into Marta's eyes and he nodded and replied

"... Alright let's forget about it for now. I'm sorry for what I did Marta. I had no right to yell."

Marta moved closer to Emil and she gave him a gentle hug.

"It's okay Emil. I accept your apology. I understand that things are very confusing right now and you and I are both scared. I know you didn't mean to yell."

Emil and Marta just sat next to each other for awhile. Marta wasn't sure what Emil had on his mind at the time, there was so much going on. She wanted to know if Emil was going to have Espio and her go with him straight to the Temple of Darkness or if the three of them would go to Meltokio first. She winced at the thought of having to go on a ship to get to Meltokio but if it was to get Tenebrae she would endure the sickness.

"So Emil... are we going to stop at Meltokio before we go to the Temple of Darkness?"

"Yeah. We were going to take a boat ride first thing in the morning... if that's okay with you."

"Yeah that's okay... you're going to be there for me right?"

"Of course Marta I will take care of you. If you need anything, not just during the boat ride, I will be there for you. I promise."

"Thanks Emil."

Emil gave Marta a smile and thought about how his whole life was going to change once he became a father. He looked away and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father."

"Emil... Tenebrae said it would be more likely that if our child has Ratatosk's genes than our child will most likely be a boy. What name do you want our child to have Emil?"

"If it was a boy?"

Emil thought a little but Marta interrupted his thoughts by answering her own question.

"I was thinking of... Aster."

The name rang inside Emil's mind and he let the idea sink into his head.

"Yeah... that's a great name."

Emil closed his eyes and thought of the things that happened in his past. He remembered when he found out he was copying Aster's looks and a couple of people thought he was Aster. He thought it was a nice name but that wasn't the main reason why either of the two wanted to name their child that. The reason behind naming their child Aster was because the name had a great meaning to Emil and Marta. Aster was the one that left with Richter to find Ratatosk. When they did, Ratatosk killed Aster and Richter injured Ratatosk. The reason why Emil was even born now and the reason why he was with Marta at this very moment was because Aster had convinced Richter to accompany him to find the summon spirit Ratatosk. If Aster didn't do any of that then Richter would not have hurt Ratatosk and he wouldn't have turned into his core state. Emil would not have been created to hide the fact that he was really Ratatosk. Emil looked at Marta and smiled.

"Marta, that's a great name."

"There is a small chance that our baby could be a girl... but I don't know what we would name our child if it was a girl. I am still thinking of a name."

"We can think of something later. But for now..."

Emil leaned over and gingerly pressed his lips upon Marta's lips. Marta smiled during the kiss as she returned it. After the kiss, Marta yawned and she stretched her arms out.

"Emil I'm going to go to bed."

"I think I'm going to go to sleep as well. Good night Marta."

"Good night Emil."

The two had fallen to sleep next to each other, both dreaming of how they are going to be parents. They both new that as long as they had each other, things would be okay.

* * *

_It was kind of a short chapter but it's alright I guess. I'm trying to focus more on the story but I have a lot going on. It may be a while before I get the next chapter up. I hope everyone liked the chapter and I hope everyone continues reading and reviewing. _


End file.
